Love is a Double Edged Sword
by TaylaNovak
Summary: RedSwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really liked this story but I decided to rewrite it because I lost all train of thought with the other one. Hopefully this is written better. I did keep some parts of the original and most of the plot is the same. So, here it goes and as always shoot me some reviews please. At first I wanted it to be more Regina-centric but since so few fics really use Ruby's character properly, I've decided to make it more about Ruby.

Usual disclaimers, etc.

/

The door was pushed open and Regina finally stopped biting her lip to quiet the moans that threatened to escape her swollen lips as she stumbled into the apartment while her lover kicked the door closed and carried her into the bedroom. Clothes were literally ripped away in the heat of their passion. She wasn't aware of anything but the powerful woman in her arms. The surge of soft flesh beneath her fingertips. This amazing woman that never ceased to take her breath away. Whether it be with her stunning smile or her unwithering loyalty. No one could make the queen go crazy like she could, no one could force her to tear down her walls like the woman currently between her legs. Regina moaned as she looked down at her lover, panting softly. The only thing was, she was dating Emma Swan. This...wasn't Emma. Ruby looked up at her, eyes glowing brightly in correspondence with the full moon, with Wolf's Time, the mystical nights where their magic was at its peak and their basest instincts and desires came out to play. She wished she could blame this irresistible attraction on the moon, but she couldn't. Ruby was...something special. Ruby was something magical. This magic brought out a side to Regina that she never knew she had. The irresistible desire to be desired, and the newly acquired hunger for wolf. Some nights they took it slow, savoring every touch and every taste. Others became a frenzy of lust and passion where absolutely nothing was held back. Hickeys and bite marks were joined by bruises and claw marks on the canvas of Regina's body, painting a picture of what it was like to experience a night with a werewolf on the full moon.

Regina hissed as Ruby slammed her against the headboard, maneuvering herself between the queen's legs. The wolf grabbed Regina by the throat and dragged her back to the middle of the bed, pinning her head back as her fingers found Regina's core. She slammed three fingers into her without warning and Regina screamed as Ruby went to work pumping them in and out, curling them deep inside her, all the while working her clit with her thumb. She was always the dominant one but Regina didn't mind. As long as Ruby didn't cause any severe injuries there was nothing off the table, and since there was nothing Ruby wasn't allowed to do, she wanted to do everything. Nothing but pleasure passed between them, wave after wave until Regina could almost drown in it. Every time she wanted to Ruby bit her, drawing blood and yanking her back into reality. There was no rest, no respite, and no pain. Every mark left by the wolf stung, but only for a moment, and when she landed the harsh bite on Regina's neck the ecstasy that raced through the queen's body was indescribable and all consuming. There was no greater feeling than that one bite. But that didn't mean Ruby stopped after it. No, she possessed the stamina to go for hours and it took all of Regina's energy to keep up.

About 5 or so hours later Regina looked up from her place on the bed, feeling refreshed after a hot shower. She was still naked and far too tired and relaxed to even think about moving. Ruby stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel while she used another to dry her hair.

"You okay?" the werewolf asked. "Need anything?"

Regina held out a hand. "I need to cuddle."

Ruby smirked and tossed both towels to the side and climbed back into bed, pulling Regina close until they were entangled together. It was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended, and Regina would have it no other way. She enjoyed talking to Ruby in these intimate moments. She always learned a little something new in them; it was how she found out about Ruby's past, bits and pieces that were rather sad and a little disturbing to hear about. "You have the sexiest voice I've ever heard." Ruby said, interrupting her thoughts and tenderly stroking the scar on her lip.

"Yeah?" Regina smirked, kissing her finger. Her eyes fell to Ruby's own lips. Perfect and plump, so sweet that Regina knew she would never tire of their taste and feel. She leaned forward to kiss them and Ruby responded in turn. Gods she was a good kisser. Ruby grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze making the queen pause to glare at her.

"Yes. It's deep, and strong. Just as a queen's should be. To command and inspire." Ruby continued and flashed a stunning smile, making Regina's heart flutter. Her stomach was buzzing, as it always did after these nights. She felt intoxicated, drunk off of Ruby. Forget butterflies in her stomach, a whole zoo traipsed through hers. Ruby just had that effect on her. Perhaps it was just her animal magnetism...or perhaps it was because Regina was falling completely and utterly in love with her.

Regina scoffed and turned to look up at the ceiling. "As if I wanted to be queen."

"Your soul is royalty, Regina. You command respect. You have a certain presence that makes itself felt anywhere you go. You are a queen through and through."

"An **Evil** Queen."

Ruby propped her head up on her elbow and used her other hand to turn Regina to look her in the eye. "I tremble to think of the force you would've been if you had been a true queen. Having the support of the people, a vast army, making grand alliances with other kingdoms. If you'd been given the chance I bet you would've rocked the Enchanted Forest to its core."

"Well, I wasn't." Regina sighed, rolling out of Ruby's arms and onto her stomach. The wolf's eyes swept over her naked form slowly before returning to her eyes.

Ruby kissed her temple. "Heavy hangs the head that wears the crown. Let your true colors show, Regina. They're so beautiful."

"If you say so." She scoffed.

"Do you think we would've met if you hadn't cast the curse? Well, we did, but I mean...like this." Ruby gestured to the way they were laying. Naked and relaxed without a care in the world.

"No." Regina shook her head. "I was a mess back then, you know that. If you handed me a happy ending on a silver platter, I still would've turned it down. I was in too much darkness to be with anyone I didn't or couldn't control. And there is no way I could've controlled you. Nor would I want to."

There was a bit of a pause before Ruby replied, "Darkness is beautiful too."

"It is." She agreed softly. Regina rolled onto her side and Ruby crawled closer, planting a kiss to Regina's bare shoulder. She left a trail of them up the queen's neck and licked her ear. "Ruby, dear. I can't handle another round."

"Lies." Ruby purred. She dragged her teeth down to Regina's right breast. "I don't know if you noticed, but these things get bigger every year."

Regina chuckled. "You stare at them long enough to notice that?"

"No, werewolf eyesight." Ruby scoffed. "Not that they're bad to look at." She took one firm nipple into her mouth and Regina nearly went limp at her touch.

"Seriously, Ruby, I am exhausted."

Ruby smirked as she sat up and pushed apart her lover's legs. "You say that, but someone's really wet down here. Maybe I should lick that-"

"What time is it?" Regina purposefully interrupted her.

"About 3."

Regina sighed and sat up. "I should go." Emma would be waiting.

"Emma is up 4 o'clock in the morning?" Ruby said. She started making a whimpering sound, rubbing her head against Regina's neck, who couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

"Do you want me to be rested for our Run tomorrow or not?" She asked.

Ruby groaned and sat up. "Get dressed and I'll fix you something to eat before you go."

"No, I shouldn't-"

"I wasn't asking." Ruby growled with a smirk, getting off the bed. She put on a red Calvin Klein bra with its matching panties and turned to Regina. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Regina watched her leave the room and got up to do as commanded. She knew all of this was wrong and yet it felt so right. When she was with Ruby Lucas, there were no expectations, no demands, no rules she had to follow constantly. She could just be. She could be wild and crazy and a bad girl. She could be free. Not that she couldn't with Emma. The blonde had spent hours arguing with her parents on her behalf on numerous occasions regarding the queen and her reformed sentence. It just wasn't the same. She couldn't decipher what it was exactly, this certain quality that only Ruby Lucas seemed to possess. Perhaps it was because her soul was as dark as Regina's own, having been through a world of pain and darkness that Emma simply didn't understand. It was wrong for them to do this…but it never felt wrong when they were together. Only after. Only when Regina had to rejoin the rest of the world where different rules applied.

After she magically fixed her clothes and put them on she grabbed her shoes and phone and walked into the kitchen. Ruby had already fixed her a sandwich and was eating one of her own. She ravenously devoured half of it in seconds. The full moon coupled with a night of sex like no other always made her hungry. Ruby ate hers more slowly, flipping lazily through the messages on her phone at the same time.

"Ruby."

"Hmm?" The werewolf looked up and put her phone down to give the queen her undivided attention.

"We should stop this."

"Why?"

Regina swallowed and Ruby got up to get her some ice water. "Because it's wrong." She stated firmly. It was, wasn't it?

"If you were worried about it being wrong, we wouldn't have started this to begin with." Ruby pointed out, retaking her seat. "Our agreement still stands. You hold all the cards, Regina. If you want it to end, then say the word."

Regina sighed. "I am...dangerously close to crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed."

"You mean, we haven't crossed it already?"

"I mean...this is starting to become much more than just sex." Regina admitted, looking down. In truth, it had become much more than sex a long time ago, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She heard Ruby shift and raised her head, meeting the soft blue eyes of her lover. Ruby's eyes were so expressive, she hid nothing behind them and allowed anyone who cared to peek at the world beyond.

"Regina, I know you love Emma with all of your heart. You whisper her name sometimes when you fall asleep, and I know they're good dreams because she makes you smile even then. I know you care about her and I care about her too. The last thing I want is for either one of you to be hurt." Ruby said, sincerely. "I love the both of you, you're my best friends in the whole world and it's possible you two could replace Snow and David for couple goals of the year."

Regina fought off the smile that desperately wanted to peek through. "I have to tell her though. She'll hate me for the rest of my life, but I can't stand this anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You think...it's crazy to be falling in love with me?"

Regina quickly looked up and her heart broke at the sight of the hurt in Ruby's eyes. "No! It's just I love Emma. I shouldn't be falling for someone else. Emma has done so much for me and I...I shouldn't be doing this."

Ruby said nothing. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, appearing so agitated that Regina could swear she could go wolf any second. She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down as she looked up at Regina, although her eyes glowed golden now. Something was off and it concerned Regina immediately.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby rubbed her temples. "Yeah, just uh, the wolf."

"What's it saying?" Regina asked, slightly fascinated. Ruby didn't like to talk about the wolf much but the queen found it intriguing how she referred to it as a separate being and of how she could speak to it as though it were. As far as Regina knew, the wolf had only three modes: Defense, Offense, and Sex. Defense to protect its loved ones, offense to destroy threats and enemies and sex, which was self explanatory. Sometimes Ruby and the wolf got along and other times when they didn't, the wolf would actually take control and Ruby would black out, having no idea of what the wolf could have done during that time. It hadn't happened in a while, but it still worried Regina.

Ruby shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "Nothing important, just wants sex." She shrugged.

"You're lying to me."

"It's nothing. She just won't shut up." Ruby took a deep breath and managed to shake it off. "Sorry about that. Anyways, Regina, if you want to stop this then just say the word. We can."

Regina sighed again and finished her food and water. She stood up. "I'm sorry for even beginning this. I shouldn't have put this on you. I will take my leave." She turned to leave and made it to the door but a werewolf hand stopped her from opening it. She turned around and Ruby placed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. She wanted more. So much more than a little kiss. She wanted anything and everything Ruby had to offer. The wolf pressed her back against the door as she kissed her like she never would again.

All too soon the wolf broke their kiss and looked into Regina's eyes. "All I want for you, Regina, is happiness. You know if you need to talk, then you can always come to me. Even if you do end this, I would still like to remain friends."

The sheer sincerity in Ruby's gaze made her heart skip a beat. She quickly opened the door and raced out to her car without an answer. She started it and roared away down the dark street, disregarding the speed limit altogether. When she arrived home, the mansion was dark, but her bedroom light was on. The queen paused on the steps of the porch, magically removing Ruby's scent. Emma didn't possess heightened senses but anyone could smell an animal's musk and even though Ruby's was almost sweet, it was also pungent and Ruby had a tendency to scent mark during the full moon. She fixed her appearance and used magic to remove the redness from her skin, the flush of heat that came with Ruby's touch and a night of passion. The numerous love bites and hickeys disappeared at command. With that done, she was able to walk into her house now that her crime was carefully concealed. She removed her coat and threw her shoes into the closet of the foyer before making her way upstairs.

Emma was on her bed, flipping through a magazine when Regina walked into the room. The blonde looked up and smiled, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Fun night?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the childish blonde and nodded. "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Work off that extra magical energy? I still don't understand your connection with the full moon. I thought that was only werewolves." Emma commented, looking back at her magazine, seemingly enthralled with pointless information about some celebrity or another.

 **Damn you Miss Swan for bringing up this subject. Despite the fact that we've already discussed this several times.** "During the full moon our connection to magic is strongest. If you actually practiced your lessons, you would know how it felt." Regina sighed, getting undressed. Full moons always wore her out in so many ways. Not only was it her times with Ruby, but it was the only three nights a month she was allowed to use her magic. Part of her reformed sentence by the Charmings was the promise to never use her magic again, but it started killing her to have such a large amount of magical energy stored inside. It was Emma who came up with the compromise after seeing how crazy Regina became during the nights of the full moon. She was restless, irritable and horny every night the moon filled the sky. Neither minded all of the sex of course, but it could only do so much and Regina was still full of pent up energy that wasn't getting released.

"I do practice." Emma defended. "Not often, but enough."

Regina rolled her eyes as she climbed into bed, magically changing her clothes into her pajamas. "Thanks for waiting up."

"Anytime." Emma kissed her cheek and pulled her into bed. "Get some rest."

Regina sighed contently as she closed her eyes, fully content to lay there in her girlfriend's embrace. It wasn't until the next evening that Regina awoke and she already had in mind what she wanted to do for the second night of the full moon. She got up and took a long shower before getting dressed in a sports bra and dark yoga pants. She left a note for Emma because she could already feel her magic tingling in her fingertips increasing as the moon rose. There was no time to waste. She stepped out into her backyard and cast the spell, transforming herself into a tall black mare. Expending magical energy was almost orgasmic after a month being pent up. She almost wished Emma had been home so they could have a little morning lovemaking, but she could have that tomorrow. She took off across the street and into the forest, racing along the old trails. On the second night of the full moon she would usually go to the toll bridge and wait for Ruby so they could enjoy the night together, but she'd ended things between them and she was in a long night of running alone.

An hour later the queen trotted down to the river for a cool drink. She found Mal lounging in the shallows in her dragon form. Lily was nowhere to be found. She started to make her way over until she noticed the large dark shape lying on the dragon's back. Ruby was as big as her in her wolf form, sporting a tall, slender frame and an exquisite dark black coat. Ruby had let her touch it one night and it was softer than silk. Regina backed away, chuckling to herself at seeing Ruby playing on Mal's back, rolling around and racing from her head to her tail. The dragon flicked her off with her tail, only for the werewolf to hop back on. Regina froze when she stepped on a twig, alerting the other two shapeshifters. Ruby was on her feet in a second and raced straight to Regina, who couldn't even run before the wolf had found her.

"Regina?" Ruby whimpered, using a spell Regina had placed on her weeks ago to speak in her wolf form.

"Um...yeah."

"What are you doing? Why didn't you meet me at the toll bridge?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me." Regina admitted. "Not after last night."

"Why would you think that?" Ruby sat down, wagging her tail slightly. "I told you I wanted us to stay friends. Just like I told you that you could end things if you wanted to. It doesn't have to be weird between us, does it?"

"I...I suppose not." They were both adults, they could make it work, couldn't they?

"Well, let's go! Wait, I have to say bye to Mal. She was keeping me company."

"Or you were bored and annoying her."

"That too."

Regina chuckled to herself as Ruby ran back to Mal before dashing back. Regina took off and Ruby gave chase. This was yet another reason that Regina adored her times with her favorite wolf. She could let her hair down and have fun and be silly and Ruby wouldn't judge her for it. She wouldn't say that Regina needed to act her age or do this or do that or tell her that queens should not behave in such a manner. None of that mattered, because she was having the time of her life racing across a meadow with a wolf. However as soon as the moonlight hit her and lit up the world around her, she stopped. Regina stopped because the sight took her breath away. Ruby came back and looked up at her in confusion.

"Gina, you okay?"

Regina changed back into a human and a concerned Ruby followed suit, except while Regina was still wearing her bra and pants from earlier, Ruby was naked, obviously having expected to be in wolf form all night. She didn't bother trying to hide her nakedness as she came to check Regina for any signs of injury.

"Are you alright? You didn't break a hoof or anything, did you?"

"No." Regina whispered. Gods did Ruby look breathtaking. The way the moonlight seemed to caress her skin, infuse with it, making her glow. Like some kind of moon goddess. She was so beautiful.

"Gina, what is it?" Ruby demanded, getting frantic. "Are you hurt?"

Regina shook her head quickly. "It's just...I'm surrounded by all this darkness and yet...I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful."

Ruby looked around. "Yeah, the forest at nighttime is gorgeous."

"Ruby, I meant you, dear." Regina smiled. Ruby's response was a shy smile and a blush that crept across her cheeks. "And there is nothing in this moment that I want more than you, Miss Lucas."

Ruby frowned slightly. "But I thought you didn't want to keep doing this. I don't want you to-"

"Do you want me, Miss Lucas?" Regina asked, letting her eyes glow bright purple in the pale light. The tingling was in her fingertips was gone, replaced by a burning sensation, churning and building. She wanted to explode at this very moment but she wanted Ruby to light the fuse.

Ruby's glowed golden in response and she answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"Then take me." Ruby literally swept Regina off her feet, making her land on her back. The beast was unleashed and there was no turning back for either one of them. Regina conjured a blanket beneath her and Ruby switched up her pace, making Regina growl in frustration.

"We did rough yesterday, woman. Take it easy." Ruby smirked. "Savor the lasagna instead of swallowing it whole."

Regina fought hard not to laugh. "Shut up and kiss me already."

Making love on a full moon was intoxicating, it was addicting. Every touch was magnified, every ounce of pleasure increased threefold. Magic churned the very air around them, filling their lungs, making their blood roar and their skin tingle. On this night magic reigned. Magic users were supposed to control their magic at all costs, but on nights like these, magic took control. It made everything...electric.

/

Regina opened her eyes, expecting blinding sunlight, but she found herself in her bedroom. The curtains were drawn and she wrapped in her bedsheets. She sat up, slowly, and got out of bed. Her legs nearly gave out and she grabbed the nightstand to catch herself. The table shook and hit the wall making a thud. Seconds later she heard running footsteps and Emma burst into the room.

"Regina, you okay?" She crossed the room in two steps and quickly picked Regina up and laid her back in bed. "Don't try to get up, just relax."

"What happened?" Regina rubbed her forehead and slid back beneath the sheets. Everything ached. And she was starving! Gods, did she even eat yesterday?

"Ruby brought you home early this morning. She said you passed out last night."

The stupid wolf was gonna be acting smug for a while. There were few people who could make Regina do that, with or without the full moon. "Oh, I must have overdid it."

"You didn't eat anything when you woke up yesterday, did you?" Emma said.

"...No."

"Didn't think so. I got a banquet for you downstairs and a hot bath waiting for you in the bathroom. Need any help getting there?"

"You are a blessing." Regina kissed her cheek and got out of bed again, taking it even slower. "I think I can manage."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

Regina nodded and went into the bathroom. She found that a bubble bath had been run for her and she quickly hopped in, sighing as she sank into the steaming water. Of course the first place her mind went to was to last night. She had caved barely a day after trying to do the right thing. "Shit." She dried one of her hands and conjured her phone to call Ruby, hoping the werewolf would be up. The call went to voicemail and she sighed. "Ruby, call me as soon as you get this because we really need to talk. Please, call me as soon as possible." She cut off the phone and teleported it away. "Fuck me." She allowed herself to soak for a few minutes before scrubbing away the dirt from last night. She made sure to remove any lingering marks Ruby might have left that Emma hadn't noticed. She used magic to make sure that Ruby's scent was gone as well. As she was drying off, Emma returned with underwear and her pajamas. "Thank you, dear." Emma only smiled and went back downstairs, leaving Regina to get dressed. The queen examined herself in the mirror, fluffing out her hair and noticing that there was a dark mark on the side of her neck. She pulled her hair back and turned her head to get a better look at it but its position made it difficult. She assumed it was just a hickey left by Ruby, but her spells did nothing to get rid of it. Regina started to panic when it wouldn't go away with magic so she used a little makeup and brushed her hair down. Deciding that it would suffice for now, she followed in the footsteps of her girlfriend and went downstairs. A massive breakfast had indeed been prepared and Regina dug in to replenish all of the energy lost from the past 2 days.

"You need to make sure you eat during the full moons." Emma said, pouring her some coffee. "I don't want this becoming a common thing."

Regina nodded. "I was just excited. You know how I get when I can use my magic." Besides, she ate Ruby last night. That was a nice meal in itself. Regina bit her tongue as soon as the thought entered her mind.

Emma smiled at her as she healed it and turned right back to eating. "You're glowing right now, you know. You always do after the full moons."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should join you and Ruby sometime."

Regina almost choked on an apple slice. Emma hit her in the back and she downed a glass of water. "No, yeah, you should...definitely come." **Heh. Come.** Damn Ruby and her dirty mind. She would just blame that on the werewolf for now. Emma let her eat in peace, while at the same time informing her that Henry would be staying with her parents for the week.

"Do you know what that means, your majesty?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind. "We have a whole week to ourselves." Regina smiled as the blonde placed a kiss to the top of her head. "An entire week of you not working-"

"No. Emma, I am the mayor. You have no idea the amount of work it takes to keep your idiot parents from running this town into the ground." Regina shrugged her off, but the savior was not to be deterred.

"That's why Belle and Mal will be taking over in your stead. Secretly of course."

"No."

"Why not, Regina? Besides you, they're the two smartest and wisest people in town."

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest." Regina reminded her. "I can't just delegate-"

"Mal is an ancient dragon queen who is used to different worlds and Belle can figure out anything in like two seconds, so stop worrying and stop trying to get out of this because you won't." Emma smirked.

"An entire week seems excessive." Regina tried to reason.

"No. End of discussion." Emma gathered up the dirty dishes. "You should head back to bed. I'll take care of everything here."

"Thank you, dear." Regina stood up and gave Emma a kiss before leaving the kitchen. There was a knock at the door just as she passed it and she went to answer it. She opened it to reveal none other than Ruby Lucas, now dressed in tight ripped jeans, a white crop top, and black boots with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist. She looked far too sexy to even be real. "Can I help you, Miss Lucas?"

"Um, I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, maybe a little tired. Thank you for bringing me home."

"Of course." Ruby scoffed. "Anything for you, Gina. You said you wanted to talk. I'm assuming about last night."

Regina stepped onto the front porch, closing the door behind her. "I shouldn't have done that-"

"It's fine." Ruby said.

"It's not. I-"

"Regina." Ruby put a finger to her lips. "Go to bed, you need the rest. Everything is cool."

"No, it isn't." Regina hissed. "Because this isn't right, I feel like I'm treating you like some mistress or a prostitute and you cannot even be compared to that. I love you, I do, and-"

"Gina, I said it was cool. Besides, half this town either thinks I'm a whore or a beast that needs to be put down, so it's nothing new-"

"You're not!" Regina snapped. "And who thinks that? They'll be across that border faster than I arch my eyebrow. Who thinks-"

"Is Emma home?" Ruby interrupted, smirking.

"Yes. Why?"

"She called me and asked me to come over and help her plan your week off. I'm thinking bungee jumping and water skiing." The werewolf only laughed when Regina glared at her.

"I'm not doing any of that."

Ruby grinned. "We both know that all Emma has to do is bat those pretty little lashes of hers and you'll cave in an instant."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come in. She's in the kitchen." It didn't help matters of her affair that she was actually very good friends with Ruby, as well as Emma, who treated the werewolf like family. She knew if she asked Ruby to keep her distance, the wolf would. Ruby had proved countless times that she was willing to do anything for those she cared about. That included going to war or cutting off all ties with said person, if that was truly what they wanted. She was simply that kind of person and it made it so much easier to love her.

 **Love?** She couldn't love Ruby, not in that way. Regina swiftly made her way upstairs and into her bedroom before any more mixed thoughts could enter her head. She crawled into bed and bundled up beneath the sheets, falling asleep almost instantly. She wouldn't be asleep for long. The effects of the full moon and pent up magical energy always ensured she would never get a full night's rest. Besides, the third night went to Emma. Satisfying Emma, annoying Emma, relaxing with Emma. The third day belonged to her girlfriend of nearly a year now. It often entered her thoughts that she was trying to make up for sleeping with Ruby, but she always brushed them away. She loved Emma. She was done sleeping with Ruby.

The morning after her blissful night with Emma, Regina found herself utterly bored. The savior rarely got out of bed before noon on her days off and Regina was up and about before 9, searching for something to occupy her time. A knock at the door made her get up from the tiny nook she had curled up in with a book to answer it. She was greeted with a smiling Ruby.

"On the way to work?" Regina asked.

Ruby shook her head and held up a box of doughnuts and coffee. "I figured you were bored and Emma was probably dead to the world right now, I thought I might brighten your day a bit."

Regina smiled as she accepted the food. "Thank you."

"Also, I got your paper and a new book for you. Belle recommended it."

Regina took the food inside and Ruby waited on the porch. She returned to take the newspaper and the book. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."

"Anytime, Gina. Ask Emma to call me when she gets up, please."

"Of course."

"Have a good day." Ruby beamed before turning around and walking back to her car. She waved at Regina and sped off.

Regina closed the door and set about making herself comfortable with her new things. It wasn't until noon that Emma dragged out of bed, a bundle of excitement as she bounced around and ordered Regina get dressed. Regina rolled her eyes and complained but ultimately complied with her girlfriend's wishes. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a form fitting outfit of long black boots, gray jeans, and a bright red shirt with quarter length sleeves. She brushed her teeth and fluffed out her hair, making sure to dry and brush the rapidly growing strands of ebony silk, before heading downstairs. Emma was standing in the foyer talking on the phone. "Will this suffice, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, smirking when Emma turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, perfect." She hung up and almost immediately backed Regina against the wall and started kissing her like she never would again. Regina fought hard not to laugh against her lips, even though there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing Ruby had done the same only the other night before.

Emma eventually pulled away and took her hand. "Come on, your majesty. Our first stop is the police station."

And just like that the happy mood was gone. "Emma Swan, I have no desire to see your idiotic parents on my forced day off."

"You'll like this." Emma assured her. Regina was reluctant to ride in her bright yellow death machine but they made it to the station in one piece. She took notice of Emma's new stride and wondered what had caused it. Something was going on… "Regina is pregnant! And I'm not the father." Emma announced, after holding the door open for Regina to enter. Snow and David's jaws dropped and their happy smiles turned to death glares. They had never been too pleased with Regina's reformation or her relationship with their daughter who they barely knew, hence all of the rules Regina was forced to follow on a daily basis in order to be "accepted" and "forgiven." It was nothing but a pretty leash they used to keep the Evil Queen in check. Even with it Regina endured, because she loved Emma and she loved Henry. She would do anything for them. Even soften all her edges and put away the fireballs and threats that had always kept her safe.

"Are you serious?" David demanded.

"No." Emma scoffed. "I just needed your attention. And now that I have it, I have an announcement to make." She took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. "Mom, Dad-" Emma paused, hearing the door open.

Regina looked over her shoulder, her body tensing up as Ruby Lucas walked into the station wearing dark jeans and a loose red tank top that Regina could almost see through if she looked hard enough.

"Am I interrupting?" The werewolf gave a sheepish smile.

"No, is everything set?" Emma asked, going to greet her and pull her in.

"Yep. Just waiting for our guest of honor." She flashed a dazzling grin at Regina. The queen often wondered how she was able to act perfectly normal whenever they spoke after knowing what they had done. Regina could hardly think, barely able to keep the witty bite to her responses whenever she was in the presence of Ruby Lucas. She had to force herself to pretend to be aloof. It was hard not to stare into those bright blue eyes without diving into Ruby's arms.

Emma's hand taking hers brought her back to earth and she refocused her attention on the excited blonde at her side. "Mom, Dad, as of today, all of the little rules and regulations you guys have set up for Regina are done. She is free to use her magic for anything she wants, whenever she wants. And she can go into her vault." She beamed proudly and looked at Regina. "Who are we to tell you what you can and can't do?"

"How about we're the victims of her curse." David said, rising to his feet. "She ripped us from our lives and homes-"

"Okay, but did you die?" Emma interrupted.

"Not for her lack of trying." He hissed.

"I am the savior and the sheriff and she is the mayor. Technically, she makes the rules anyway. One new rule is that no one is going to antagonize Regina unless they go through me."

"Emma." David growled low in his throat as he gripped the table in front of him with white knuckles.

"Don't forget they have back up." Ruby added in from the back with a smile.

"Really, Ruby?" Snow asked in disbelief. "You too?" Ruby shrugged with a wolfish grin. She winked at Regina, who quickly looked away.

"So yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you guys." Emma gave Regina's hand a squeeze, leading her towards the door. "Step 1 is done. Come on, let's go see part 2."

Regina smirked a little, starting to enjoy this day again. Ruby followed them outside where a beautiful gray stallion was standing, already saddled and everything, next to a canary yellow dirt bike. "And this is?" She inquired.

"You haven't ridden in a long time." Ruby answered with a sad smile, fully knowing that Regina had never stepped foot in a stables since Daniel's death, nor ridden a horse since her war with Snow and the loss of her beloved Rocinante. "Today you will."

Regina walked up to the stallion and smiled when it pushed its nose into her hand for a scratch. She put one foot into the stirrups and swung herself aboard with practiced ease and trotted him in a circle. "He's amazing."

"He's also part unicorn, so he's really fast. Don't ask me where I got him." Ruby smirked. "Emma, the bike is yours, by the way."

"Really?!" Emma laughed like a child and quickly climbed aboard. "This wasn't part of the plan, Ruby."

Ruby only grinned. "I know, but you are my best friend and you deserve a little gift too, Savior. Now, on to the next phase of Regina's awesomest day ever. Emma, would you do the honors?" The werewolf shifted into wolf form and waited for Emma to give the word.

Emma started the bike and motioned to a target that was hanging from a tree nearby. "Simple, your majesty. Light that son of a bitch up." Regina grinned gleefully and conjured a fireball in the palm of her hand, firing it with brute force and incinerating it and the tree it was hanging from. "Okay, maybe a little less heat next time."

"Next time?" Regina frowned. Ruby let out a woof and she turned in the saddle to see that the entire street was lined with paper targets, on mailboxes, the sides of buildings (brick, so she wouldn't burn them down), hanging from trees, adorning the sidewalk, just everywhere. She looked down at a grinning Emma.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina turned the stallion and spurred him forward. Ruby raced at her side and Emma drove on her other side. Regina was an expert rider, even after years of no practice. She released the reins, guiding the horse with her legs as she fired fireballs from each palm rapidly, not missing a single target. Ruby and Emma cheered after each one and Ruby even raced ahead, making any cars on the road veer off so Regina could have the entire street to herself. The game became even more challenging when they reached town square and she found that the targets were arranged in a spiral pattern. Regina pulled on the reins and the stallion stopped, rearing onto his hind legs before falling back down and she looked around, summoning one powerful fireball. It struck one target and leaped to the next, creating a spiral of fire around her. "This is so much fun!" She said.

"We've only just started!" Emma replied. "Ruby!" The werewolf leaped onto a car, now in human form and holding Granny's crossbow.

Regina yelped as she fired three quick shots and her body reacted more on instinct than anything as she caught each one in her fists. "Ruby!" Ruby grinned and leaped down. She hopped onto the back of Emma's bike as the blonde took off and Regina gave chase through the streets of Storybrooke once again. The stallion was indeed fast, easily able to keep up with the dirt bike. She felt so free, so good. Ruby throwing playful barbs and grins back at her only heightened the pleasure of the day. Then Emma came to an abrupt stop at the end of a long field. On the other side was a small pedestal and what looked like a crown with Maleficent standing next to it, looking as bored as a dragon could be. Ruby got off the bike and shifted back into a wolf.

"First one to the dragon is the winner." Emma said.

Regina nodded. They waited a few minutes for her to water the stallion but then the race was on. Ruby almost immediately pulled out in front with Emma. She was running hard, throwing up chunks of dirt in her wake. Emma pressed the pedal to the metal as she sped up to overtake her. Regina grinned. This was where she excelled. This was once her favorite thing. In her vault were almost a hundred blue ribbons and trophies from her youth. All for equestrian events. She spurred the stallion as hard as she could, urging him faster and faster. Soon, she had overtaken Ruby, then Emma, then...there was nothing between her and victory. She flew past Maleficent and slowly urged the stallion to a stop. She dismounted with a flourish and was handed the crown by Mal, who smiled before teleporting away.

"We must bow to the queen." Emma dropped to one knee and Ruby shifted back to do the same. Regina posed with her new crown and happily hugged both women.

"This was wonderful. Thank you so much." She said, giving Emma a quick kiss.

"You think it's over?" Ruby scoffed. "You're hanging with the big bad wolf. We don't stop until midnight."

"So, what's next?" Regina asked.

"Food." Ruby grinned. "A banquet awaits for my queen and my white knight. If you may…" Regina threw up her hands, teleporting them to the diner. Inside, a literal banquet spanning four tables had indeed been prepared. "We serve only the best for our royal highness." Ruby grinned as she lead them in. "The finest red wine, donated by the Dragon Queen herself, garden vegetables, a myriad of grilled, roasted and seared meat, including her majesty's favorite: roasted swan." She winked at the couple and pulled out chairs for them. "Have a seat, my lovelies." Regina shared a smile with Emma as they sat down and Ruby poured drinks for them. They dug into the food and for the first time in a long time, Regina just felt so happy. She was with her two favorite people in the world. Emma and Ruby were nothing but a couple of goofballs and she was sure she laughed more in that afternoon than she ever had in her life. When things started to wind down, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Have fun?" Ruby asked after she'd walked out of the stall. The werewolf was washing her hands, repeatedly flicking them like an animal trying to shake the water off its leg.

"Yes, I did. Was this your idea?"

"Nope, it was Emma's. But I pulled it off of course."

Regina walked up to the sink next to her and washed her hands. Ruby handed her some paper towels. "Um, Ruby, about...the other night…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Regina. I told you that you hold all the power and you could end things whenever you wanted to." Ruby replied gently. "I will never tell Emma what happened between us. If anyone were to find out, it would be up to you."

But she didn't really want to end things. She loved Emma, she truly did. But she loved Ruby too. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Ruby shrugged. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Still friends though?"

"Of course." **No.** Regina rubbed her temples as she stepped out of the bathroom. She didn't want to be Ruby's friend. She wanted to be Ruby's everything. She wrapped her arms around herself, stepping out into the dining area where Emma was starting to clean everything up. She dropped the plates back on the table and went to wrap her arms around Regina's neck. Regina put her arms around her waist and giggled as Emma kissed her lips. She didn't want to start anything here, knowing Ruby could come out any second. "Dear, we have company."

"I know but you looked so...amazing today. I loved seeing you so happy."

"Seeing me happy makes you horny?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"What can I say? You have a hold on me, Miss Mills."

Regina scoffed and kissed her again. "Is there anything else in store for my best day ever?"

"Yes, but it's not until tonight. We have a few hours to kill...preferably involving you naked and in bed." Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina rolled her eyes as various possibilities ran through her head. "Well, let's hurry up and get this done so we can begin." She snapped her fingers and everything was perfectly clean once again. Ruby came out of the bathroom, putting her phone away and seemed surprised that they had cleaned up.

"So, we'll meet up at the Rabbit Hole tonight around 10, right?" Emma said. Ruby nodded in confirmation. "Great. Well, we're gonna go destroy a bed." Regina punched the blonde in the arm. "So see you tonight, Rubes."

"See you, Em." Ruby smirked, although Regina could see that it wasn't her usual playful smirk. "I'll see you soon, Gina." The pet name sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She smiled as best as she could before following Emma outside. They rode back to the mansion and she tied the stallion to the front porch. As soon as Regina had crossed the threshold to enter the house Emma all but slammed her against the wall and kissed her. Her hands expertly removed Regina's shirt and she tore off Regina's pants.

"Emma fucking Swan, those were new!" She snapped. Emma ignored her, throwing her over her shoulder to carry upstairs. Regina laughed as she was slammed on the bed. "What is with you today? You're like an animal."

"Because you…" Emma crawled onto the bed for a kiss. "Make me so happy that I go crazy."

"I can see that." Regina chuckled. She flopped onto her back as Emma leaned down to remove the queen's lacy black panties.

"Do you love me, Regina?"

"You know I do." Regina purred. She propped herself back up and gasped when she saw the brown hair. Ruby looked up at her, her blue eyes glowing golden. The werewolf grinned, climbing her way up to Regina's lips to place a soft kiss there. The wolf's face suddenly frowned up in concern and when she spoke, it wasn't Ruby's voice, but Emma's.

"Regina, you okay?" Regina blinked and Ruby was no more, replaced with her concerned girlfriend. "Regina?" Emma said softly.

"Yes?" Regina shook her head and refocused on the blonde in front of her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just um, anticipating what is to come." She lied smoothly.

"Oh." Emma smirked. "Well, alright then. Anticipate no longer."

Regina let out a silent sigh of relief. Emma's touch soon made her forget her little spasm but after their lovemaking session and a quick nap, Ruby entered her thoughts yet again, simply refusing to leave. The queen was in the bathroom, getting ready when she got a text from Ruby. _Wear red._ Regina smirked. She was already wearing that. She and Emma both would be wearing it to match for the evening. _Duh._ She texted back, turning back to doing her makeup. Once she was done she slipped into her red gown and stepped into the bedroom where Emma was already ready in a little red dress.

"We're gonna be late." Emma said, tapping her heels.

"You can't rush perfection, Miss Swan." Regina replied, putting on her heels.

"Perfect would be you going naked and we both know that's not going to happen. Let's go before Ruby starts without us." Emma grabbed her car keys but Regina threw up her hands, teleporting them to the Rabbit Hole. Emma glared playfully at her as she walked inside. The club was almost full and the bass pounding through the floor made Regina frown. Normally, she would hate to be in a confined space with a bunch of sweaty strangers dancing and gyrating around her, but she didn't want to spoil the night. Spotting Ruby was an easy task. She was sitting in a round booth and talking to a waiter as he brought over a tray of werewolf was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore red as well but it was a darker shade, like blood red. Her hair was brushed and perfectly curled, falling around her shoulders and her eyes practically glowed in the semi darkness.

Emma took Regina's hand and lead her across the dance floor to the booth.

"Who told you red was my favorite color?" Ruby grinned as they sat down. "I already have the shots."

"We're getting drunk already?" Regina asked as a trio of shot glasses were placed in front of her.

"Yeah. We need you buzzed because I want to see those hips shake tonight, your majesty. Yours too, Emma." Ruby replied, pushing three shots to Emma as well. She pulled three towards her and held up one. "Down the catch."

/

About 6 shots each later all three women were sufficiently drunk off their asses. Regina's hand was covering her mouth as she struggled to stop laughing at Ruby and Emma arguing over what was the best color.

"Emma, yellow is like vomit."

"Vomit is green!"

"Yellow **makes** me want to vomit." Ruby snapped.

"Red **makes** me want to go to the bathroom." Emma replied, downing another shot. "You know cause of periods and stuff."

Ruby frowned. "Ew, I never thought of that. I don't want to wear my cloak now."

Regina burst out laughing until she was holding her stomach. Her ribs were hurting quite terribly.

"Fuck that, bitch, red is way better than yellow. Everybody hates yellow."

Emma smirked. " **You're** the bitch. Literally."

Ruby grinned foolishly, the alcohol starting to overtake her quick metabolism. "I'm Regina's bitch. I can be yours too, Emma. Or you both can be mine. Whichever one you prefer."

"Both of you shut up." Regina snapped. She took a deep breath, both hands holding her stomach. It took a few minutes for her to recover from her laughing fit. Her fog filled brain still managed to process Ruby's words, but thankfully Emma only laughed it off. Meanwhile, Ruby pushed another shot in front of her and she knocked it back. It burned as it raced down her throat and she coughed a little. Ruby hit her on the back and she glared at her.

"Is everyone drunk now? Everyone lost their inhibitions?" Ruby snickered.

"Yep." Emma grinned foolishly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Are we going to dance or what?" She stood up and slid out of the booth, grabbing Ruby and Emma's hands and yanking them onto the floor. "Whoo!" They waded into the other patrons and lost themselves in the music. The queen was not normally one to lose her composure or let loose. She prefered to be composed and in control of everything around her. She prefered to be alert and prepared for any hint of a threat or danger, or just in case she needed to become a threat or danger to someone. But a drunk queen was the exact opposite of that. Regina was not one to dance much either but at the moment she didn't care how she looked or who saw her. Because she was with her two favorite people in the world. They danced and drank for hours on end, only leaving when a group of guys got too touchy feely on Emma and Regina and Ruby decked all three of them and got them kicked out.

"Let's go swimming." Emma suggested as they stumbled home at 3 in the morning.

"I think we should go home." Regina said with a yawn. "I'm going to kill the both of you in the morning for this by the way."

"Sleepover at Regina's!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. She shifted into wolf form and tried to race them to the house but only succeeded in crashing head first into a stop sign.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Regina asked. She tried to crouch down to see if the wolf was alright but fell on top of her and burst out laughing. Ruby stood up and Regina climbed onto her back. "Come on Emma." Emma climbed aboard and Ruby wagged her tail as she staggered to the Mills mansion. Once they arrived Regina pulled out her key to open the door but her drunken brain just couldn't get it in the keyhole. She scowled and blew the door off its hinges. Emma followed her into the house while Ruby threw up in the yard. She followed them a few minutes later and came with them up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. Emma and Regina slipped out of their dresses and climbed into bed. Ruby made her a space directly between them, taking up the majority of the room in her giant furry form. All three proceeded to pass out until they were rudely awakened the next morning by the Charmings and Granny.

"You're late for work." Granny said, shooting Ruby in the leg with her crossbow. The werewolf leaped to her paws in an instant but ultimately slumped back down and curled into a ball.

" , I think it is safe to say that none of us are coming in to work today." Regina said. With a wave of her hand all three of the intruders were gone, she repaired the front door and healed Ruby's leg. She also closed all the curtains in her room until it was dark and cool.

"Thanks, Gina." Ruby grumbled.

"You smell like a wet dog." Regina replied.

"So do you."

"Both of you ssssshhhhhh!" Emma said, rolling over. The bed jerked when she tried and failed to catch herself before falling off the bed. Regina and Ruby burst into snickering fits. Regina snuggled a little closer to the wolf at her side. Even though her head was throbbing so hard that her teeth were hurting, she had to admit, yesterday was the best day ever. The day after was...rather strange.

Xxxxxxxxx

The forest was silent, covered in darkness. The deer herd remained stagnant in their little meadow. The mothers grazed and cleaned their little fawns laying the grass. The young bucks kept watch for any dangers, defending their little herd. Ruby waited in the shadows, silently inching closer. The wind gently blew through her fur and the darkness cloaked her, hiding the wolf from its prey. There was a small buck on the edge of the herd, limping from a battle wound. A perfect prize. She froze, just before bunching the muscles in her legs for a great leap out into the open. The herd bolted, but Ruby ignored the others, locking her sight onto the wounded buck. Even with a bad leg it was able to move surprisingly fast. Not faster than Ruby however. She gave chase, unsheathing her claws and gouging the earth as she ran. It wasn't until she reached even ground that she broke out into a full sprint, inadvertently slamming into the deer so hard she managed to break its back. She grabbed its neck, locking her jaws around its windpipe, silencing its strangled cries. Then the blood touched her tongue. It hit her nose and it tasted like acid and a brick to the face all at once.

Ruby dropped the dead deer and proceeded to vomit her guts out. She ran to the nearest body of water and dove in, washing away the stench of blood. She almost threw up again. Everything stank. The water, the moss, the dirt, all of it made her want to throw up. She took off, trying not smell anything as she crossed the forest as quickly as possible and made it to Zelena's farmhouse where she knew her other two confidants often spent their evenings. Mal's scent coated the area and its sweetness fought off Ruby's nausea. Because Mal was a magically enhanced predator like Ruby she exuded a very thick and sweet musk, unique only to her, and served as an effective although unnecessary benefit to hunting to calm her prey. It never helped Mal, who preferred to hunt by flying, but right now it was heaven to a sick werewolf.

Ruby changed into a human and knocked on Zelena's door. The witch answered it a moment later. "Ruby? What's wrong, dearie?"

"I don't know. Something is." Ruby whimpered.

Zelena ushered her in and Ruby dipped her head thankfully as she stepped into the warmth of the home. Mal was relaxing in a recliner near the roaring fireplace. She sat up quickly when Ruby walked in.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been able to eat all week." Ruby sighed. "Every time I did I felt nauseous and threw up. I can't even hunt."

"But didn't you have dinner with Regina and Emma the other day?" Mal frowned.

Ruby nodded. "I got sick in the bathroom. Thankfully, Regina didn't notice." She sat down on the couch and Zelena sat next to her.

"You haven't eaten in a week?" the witch frowned.

Ruby scoffed. "I went longer when I used to scout for Snow. But that was by choice because I had to find Regina's war camp. This time it's not and I don't know why my stomach is doing this."

Maleficent laughed. "You're pregnant, you fool."

"What?" Ruby and Zelena said in unison.

"I can smell it from here. Do you need to go pee on the stick?"

"That's impossible. I haven't been with a guy since Peter."

Mal chuckled deeply. "Magic can heal severe wounds, carry you through time, help you cross the borders between worlds, and yet you don't think it has the ability to impregnate you. Besides, female werewolves can mate with other females to produce children, just as any other shapeshifter can."

Ruby sank to the floor. "No. No, no, no. This can't be happening." How stupid could she be?! She was pregnant… "I'm pregnant. I'm...I'm gonna have a baby."

Zelena and Mal almost jumped on her and embraced her. "I'm so happy for you, dearie. I call godmother."

"No, Zelena, I am obviously the better choice." Mal snapped.

Ruby smiled at their bickering, but it did nothing to stop the tears from flowing. She was happy, but she was scared, and she was angry at herself for daring to begin an intimate relationship with someone she could never have.

"Ruby, dear, what's wrong?" Mal asked, noticing that the werewolf was crying.

"I can't tell you." Ruby sighed.

Mal signaled to Zelena. The witch nodded. "Why don't I see if I can make you something for your stomach, huh?" She kissed the top of Ruby's head before heading into the back. Mal turned the werewolf's head to look at her.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell." Ruby said immediately, shaking her head. "I can't-"

"Ruby, you can tell me anything and you have my word that I will keep your secret, it will never leave these walls. You know that."

Ruby did. For all her attempts to act like a ruthless beast, anyone who truly knew Mal, knew that she was one of the wisest and most kind hearted people you could meet. But there were so few people who knew that. Too many liked to see her as the beast she once was and that's why only a few would ever see this side of the Dragon Queen. She was Ruby's best friend outside of Regina and Emma. Could she really trust Mal with this secret? "Promise?"

"Absolutely." Mal moved to her side, crossing her legs neatly. "Tell me, Ruby."

Ruby swallowed. "I've been having an affair with Regina...and Emma doesn't know."

"I could have guessed that. Regina's not as good as she thinks she is at hiding her emotions. She looks at you like you're an angel."

Ruby smiled at the compliment, but that was only half the secret. "I've also been having an affair with Emma...and Regina doesn't know."

Xxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly the entirety of Ruby's life, she had been alone. As a child, she had Granny to lean on, but that was as far as it went. The other children seemed to sense something was different about her and stayed away from her, even though Ruby had no idea what it was. All she knew was that she had little to no friends growing up in that little village. She had always felt crushed there. The longer she stayed the more unbearable it was an entire world around her and she was convinced she would live and die in this tiny corner of it. Then Granny got that cloak for her, even though she wanted a pony that year. It set her apart from the rest of the people. She used to hear the young farmers whisper as she passed, beware the girl in the red hood. Most guys didn't listen. After all, Ruby was very beautiful, she didn't need to be told that and she knew that she would attract suitors. None of them received any attention from her however, either from her disinterest or Granny's threats. Little Red was left alone...until Peter moved into town. He was the first person who saw Ruby as nothing more than a beautiful, lonely girl. He even asked for her name instead of calling her Red like the rest of the ignorant populus. Even Granny called her that, and she had always accepted it because she didn't feel like a Ruby. Rubies were elegant and exquisite. She was just a poor farm girl. He was her first friend, her first kiss, her first lover, first everything. To say she was in love was an understatement. Ruby always believed it would be them against the world forever. They planned to leave the village as soon as they were old enough, even saving their meager earnings for almost 3 years for the trip. They were going to see the world.

But then the animals in the village started dying. Once a month there would be dead livestock and talk of a wild beast that lived in the forest. The fear of a wild animal did not compare to her love for Peter and Granny had been getting on her nerves about staying inside, so Ruby snuck away any chance she could get. Then a girl showed up in her chicken coop trying to steal some eggs. As soon as Snow arrived everything went downhill. Ruby found out what she was and she lost Peter in the most brutal way.

After that she met Quinn and found her mother and for the first time she had more than a family. She had a pack. A real wolf pack to learn and grow with and in a flash...it was gone too. Her mother was gone, Quinn was gone, the pack was gone. A wolf without a pack was hardly a wolf at all. Lone wolves were unnatural, strange beasts, and Ruby hated being one of them. Wolves were social creatures, creatures with large families to lean on and be a part of, creatures that usually couldn't survive on their own. All that remained for Ruby was Snow. And for a time, Ruby thought that was all she needed, but she quickly found out it wasn't. Snow soon found David and had a kingdom to run, an evil stepmother to defeat and a child to prepare for. Ruby faded into the background.

Just like now. Ruby hadn't spoken to Snow in months and she could honestly say that she wasn't missing out on anything. She was sitting with Belle and Ariel on a large rock, overlooking the slumbering town. She was lost in her thoughts and neither Belle nor Ariel interrupted. They were also very close friends and just seemed to get Ruby. They knew when to be quiet and let Ruby drown in her thoughts, and knew when to drag the werewolf out of them and get her to focus on brighter things. Their presence was reassuring and it always pleased Ruby's wolf to have the sweet souled girls near. Tonight was no exception. Her last meeting with Regina had stirred up a great deal of dark thoughts and emotions that she was having trouble placing.

"Guys, can I ask you something?"

Belle nodded. "Of course, Ruby." Ariel simply looked up, waiting for the question.

"Do you believe in fighting for a love you can never have?" Ruby asked softly.

"You should always fight for love." The mermaid answered.

"What if they're with someone else and you know they'll never choose you? That you can never be with them, can never have a family with them? What do you do?" Mal was the only one Ruby had told about her affair. Given time and if she was actively paying attention to something that didn't involve Zelena or Lily, the dragon probably could have figured it out without being told at all seeing as how Ruby couldn't hide her love for those she cared about even if she wanted to. For Belle, it was probably easy to see, but she never stated that she knew.

"Love can never be lost." Belle said. "You can fight it all you want, but when it's real...there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Why? Do you mean the other mother?" She reached out and touched Ruby's stomach with a soft smile before taking one of the wolf's hands and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I do. It just seems that no one ever chooses me. Any chance at happiness I ever get, I lose it before I can enjoy it. And this person, the other mother, I told her that she could end things whenever she wanted to. I thought I would be content just to have her in my life and have her as a friend, but I'm not. It hurts."

Belle wrapped the wolf in her arms and pulled her close. Ariel did the same, drawing a smile out of the werewolf. "I know it hurts, and I know you think that you'll never find someone better but you should try. I think you should focus on the baby for now, but someone who chooses you is going to be in your life regardless. They'll fight for you. You deserve it. You deserve the fucking world, Ruby Lucas, after everything you've been through."

Ruby sighed and relaxed into her friends' embraces.

"Have you started thinking about a den location?" Ruby simply shook her head. "What if you take Jefferson's old mansion. No one uses it. You can turn it into a perfect wolf den. I'll help. We all will."

"Thank you, Belle."

"I want to help you with the baby, you know. Absolutely anything."

"Me too!" Ariel piped in.

Ruby scoffed. "Not you too. I can't have 6 godmothers."

Belle laughed. "No, we...want to join your pack. _Really_ join so you won't have to be alone."

Ruby sat up immediately and looked at her friend. "You want the Mark?"

"Yes. Then neither one of us will be alone anymore."

"But Belle, you know I'm not leadership material. I'm even sure how to mark you, I don't know shit about being a werewolf."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Wolfy, baby, I don't know what happened over the last few weeks that caused this dramatic shift in your personality, but you are leadership material material. You've lead legions into battle."

"You mean farmers to their deaths." Ruby retorted.

"I mean people who were so inspired by you that they wanted to pick up a sword and fight for their people. You're a natural leader and we are going to find out how you can learn to be a werewolf."

"She's right." Belle agreed. "There's books, there's Mal, there's Granny. I guess you didn't learn much from your mom."

"Couldn't. Only knew her for two days."

"Then it's settled." Ariel squealed, leaping on top of Ruby. "We're gonna be a pack!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sighed, tapping the arm of the couch. She looked over at the tv and waved her hand, dragging out all of the DVDs and movies she possessed from the entertainment system. Finding nothing to her interest she put it all back and snapped her fingers. The tv switched on and she turned to Netflix and began mindlessly looking through list of titles to watch for her next day of vacation.

Emma came in and flopped next to her, throwing her phone to the side. "Ruby's still not answering. Do you think she's okay? She always answers."

"Perhaps she's working." Regina suggested, even though she was starting to worry as well. Ruby never went a day without sending at least a text. She would usually stop by, but she had been silent since their night out. She wasn't working, Regina knew, she had already called Granny.

"She's not." Emma sighed. "Granny said she didn't come in for her shift."

"Hmm." Regina smiled softly as Emma snuggled against her, laying her head on her shoulder. "Ruby's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine." Even though Emma was right there next to her, her thoughts were swept away to how much the wolf meant to her. She loved Emma but she also adored Ruby to the point where she shouldn't. Ruby offered her something that she never felt before. She offered Regina protection and serenity. On the nights of the full moon when they were together Regina's emotions and her magic were all over the place, but all she had to do was enter Ruby's arms and everything was okay. She felt like she didn't need to be the hardass mayor or the cold-hearted queen anymore. She didn't need to protect herself because Ruby would take care of her and care for her like no one else would. The thought of losing either one made her sick to think about. Both of them meant more to her than anyone. A life without them was a life she didn't want to live.

"Regina? You okay?" Emma's voice brought her out of her reverie and she nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"About how you and Ruby are so important to me." Regina replied, kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I started with Ruby, and then I thought about you. You started taking your clothes off for some reason…" Regina smirked.

"I'm not taking my clothes off but you're cute for trying." Emma replied. "I'm too tired from last night."

" **You're** turning down sex?" Regina sat up and felt of the blonde's forehead and neck. "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her off. "I'm fine. I just really wanted to go swimming today. Ruby said she would come with us."

"Well, why don't we stop by and check on her. Maybe she lost her phone or something." Regina shrugged. Enna agreed and the two got dressed for a day at the lake. They drove out to Ruby's house, but were only greeted with Zelena. Scowls appeared on both sisters faces.

"Where's Ruby?" Emma demanded. Regina's eyes zeroed in on the bag in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business." Zelena replied.

"Where is she?!" Emma hissed, stepping forward. Regina frowned and pulled her girlfriend back, the sudden rage shocking her.

"She's fine. She wants to be alone." Zelena hissed in return, not backing down in the least. "Find someone else to play with." She attempted to walk around them but Regina stopped her.

"Please, Zelena, we're just worried." She pleaded.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "She's at my house, but she specifically asked for privacy from any and everyone. Respect that. I just picked up her phone which is why she hasn't answered and she'll be staying with me and Mal for a couple days."

"Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Emma demanded, becoming more frantic by the second.

Zelena curled her lip, but shook it off. "She may call you back when I deliver her things. Until then, give her some space. She'll talk when she's ready." The witch teleported away, leaving the pair to worry even more.

Zelena appeared in her living room and placed Ruby's bag against the wall, removing her phone and tossing it to the wolf laying on the couch with Mal in front of the tv.

Ruby sat up and frowned at seeing over a dozen missed calls. Half were from Granny and the others were from Regina, Emma and Belle, asking where she was and if she was okay. She flipped through the half dozen texts asking the same questions and sighed. "Do you think I should tell them?" She asked, looking up at Mal and Zelena.

"It's up to you, dearie." Zelena shrugged. "Although you hold all the power at the moment. You shouldn't have to be their dirty little secret. You don't deserve to be anyone's secret."

"Well, technically I shouldn't have been someone's side bitch either."

"Ruby, it is likely that one of them is the mother?" Mal asked.

"It couldn't be anyone else." Ruby said.

"Then you need to talk to them. Not now, maybe not even this week, but unless you want to raise your children alone-"

"They love each other." Ruby shook her head. "And I don't want to ruin that."

"It's already ruined if they have to come to you for something one of them can't provide." Zelena replied, leaning on the back of the couch. "You deserve better than this. Either they act right and admit their faults, or I would drop the both of them and let them be miserable until they talk to each other and tell the truth."

Ruby sighed and leaned against Mal. The dragon purred and kissed the top of her head. "Are you in love with them?"

"Yes."

"Then stop sleeping with them, it will only hurt more." Mal said. "You can continue to be friends with them of course, but what you should be focusing on is your child. We have to start building you a den and a nursery, thinking of names." It was true she hadn't given any thought to those things. "If it's meant to be, it will be, no matter what."

Ruby slowly nodded. "You're right. You're both right." Leave it to her to fall in love with two people and not be able to have either one. As badly as she wanted to be with Regina and Emma right now, she knew some time apart would be good for them for now. She'd call later and see how they were. They were probably frantic. As if on cue her phone started ringing.

/

Emma almost did a backflip of joy when Ruby answered the phone. She stepped out into the backyard so as not to disturb Regina while she was cursing in elvish at some crime show and sat down in a lawn chair beneath the apple tree. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Em."

"Is everything okay?"

She could hear the smile in Ruby's voice when she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small shifter situation that I had to talk to Mal about. No biggie."

"Well, what was it? Are you sick?" Emma asked. "Me and Regina were worried. Is there anything we can do?"

"I know, I just got the messages. Look, everything is fine. I'm just gonna stay here for a couple days. I'll call you tomorrow."

"And if you need me." Emma said.

Ruby laughed. "Of course."

The wolf hung up and Emma sighed and put the phone down. She pulled her knees up to her chin, thinking back to how far her relationship with her best friend had come. The nights Emma had told Regina that she was working late were usually complete lies. Storybrooke was a small town. Except for the occasional monster or villain, nothing much ever happened. Paperwork usually took up most of her time. So when Regina was at work or at home, tending to the house and to their son, Emma drove to Ruby's house, a quaint little thing on the edge of the forest. She would make her way around back and knock on the door. The werewolf always waited until she knocked 4 times before opening the door. When she did open it, she wouldn't be wearing anything and soon...neither would Emma. She couldn't possibly describe why the werewolf just made her crazy and made her feel so...special. She practically lived for the nights she could meet Ruby for mindblowing sex and a much needed pillowtalk session. Ruby was an ear always ready to listen to her problems. She was just someone Emma found herself needing more and more. It broke her heart to cheat on Regina. She loved her with all her heart but she was unwilling to let Ruby go.

"You know." Ruby had said one night as they lay tangled in each other's embrace. "Regina ought to be the one you talk to about this kind of thing. She more than anyone knows what's like to be forced to be someone you don't want to be. She never wanted to be queen, much less an evil queen."

"I know." Emma said softly. "But I'm the Savior. It's who I am and I want to do right by her."

"If you really think Regina is with you because you're the savior then I think you need to reexamine your relationship." Ruby replied. She smoothed a piece of hair behind Emma's ear. "You're Emma. Emma comes before anything and anyone. If that's not good enough for your family, then you need to talk to your family. Pretending to be who you are not is a curse in itself."

Emma sighed and moved closer to Ruby, laying her head on her chest. "I don't know. I don't want to lose anyone."

"If they don't accept you for who you are then they need to be lost, Emma. I like who you are. When you're just Emma." Ruby kissed the top of her head. "I think Emma might even be better than the savior."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Anytime." Ruby purred. "What else is bothering that beautiful brain of yours?"

"Nothing, just...I'm thinking about quitting my job. I know I took it to honor Graham but lately I haven't been able to devote any time to Henry or Regina. Honestly, I think Henry would rather have my parents as his parents with how much we've been working lately."

"You sure that's it?" Ruby smirked.

Emma raised her head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Henry is why you're upset."

"He's partially it. He's put so much faith in me and I haven't done much as the savior besides break the first curse. I never _defeated_ Regina, Mom killed Cora, Gold killed Pan, Regina defeated Zelena, the Queens of Darkness basically turned on each other. And when I broke the curse you got your wolf back and you said so yourself you hated it."

Ruby tilted her chin up so they could see each other's eyes. "Henry is your son. You are his mother. That is all you need to be. You don't have to be a hero or a savior to earn his love. If you end up like Regina, breaking your back to please a child, it will break my heart. You don't need to be anything other than who you are and should you ever find that you feel inadequate, come to me, and I'll remind you every time how amazing Emma Swan is...when she's just being Emma Swan." Ruby kissed her forehead. "But that's not all, is it? Let me guess: You're feeling guilty, Emma. Because of this. I know you."

Emma sighed. "But I don't want to stop."

"I won't force you too. You know I'll never tell what happened between us, and as I've said, you can end this whenever you want to. No strings. You hold all the cards."

Emma smiled softly and kissed Ruby's lips. They were so soft and tasted so sweet. She was almost addicted to them. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Emma."

It began months ago as a simple drunken mistake. Afterwards, Emma didn't want to stop. She didn't want to let Ruby go. She knew it was wrong but she just couldn't stop herself. Regina was dark and sultry and everything she did and said sounded and looked seductive. The woman was probably a walking fantasy that anyone in their right mind would want. And she wanted Emma. But when it came to Ruby, things were different. Ruby was mysterious and wild and carefree and she had been alone for such a long time that Emma wanted to be the one to get rid of that loneliness. Everyone leaned on Ruby. She did, Regina did, her parents did. They were all selfish when it came to Ruby and never thought of her unless they needed her for something. The same way they had once treated Regina. Well, continued to treat Regina sometimes. Emma knew she would lose everyone she cared about if anyone ever found out about it. Regina would leave her, probably take Henry, probably fire her and her parents. Cast another curse for all she knew. She would lose everything. But for someone like Ruby, Emma found it was worth the risk.

"Emma?" Regina leaned out of the back door. "Is everything alright?" She stepped outside and came to sit in Emma's lap. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Ruby...for all of 5 seconds." Emma shrugged.

"What was wrong with her?" Regina asked immediately.

"Don't know. She claimed it was some shapeshifter thing but she wouldn't tell me anymore about it." Emma pulled Regina close and leaned her head against her stomach. Regina ran her fingers through her blonde locks in an effort to soothe her. "Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"No, you're just worried about her. If she's fine then you can stop worrying. Maybe try a little magic?"

"Regina, I suck."

"Because you don't practice!"

"You are never going to let this go, are you?"

Regina stood up. "Waste of potential, you lazy tease." She conjured a candle and tossed it to Emma. "No sex until you light that candle with magic."

"What?! No sex on vacation? Are you crazy?" Emma snapped. Regina only cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, you're lucky I love you, woman."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple days things were peaceful and wonderful for the happy couple. That is, until Emma decided to take Regina to the diner for breakfast. They decided to walk since it was such a pretty day. "So what's happening tonight?" Regina inquired, pulling Emma close for a kiss.

"I don't know. Maybe a movie night? Or we could head to the Rabbit Hole? What do you feel like?"

"I don't know." Regina shrugged. They stopped at a flower stand down the street from Granny's and Regina smirked as Emma went about purchasing her some roses. She glanced around and paused when she spotted Ruby stepping out of a blue truck. The werewolf looked delicious in a casual little black dress and tennis shoes. She hurried around the car and opened the doors for Dorothy and Belle. Regina scowled when Dorothy took Ruby's hand as Belle lead them into the diner. Now, Regina would never call herself a jealous person. More like...territorial. Jealousy implied she wanted something someone else had. Ruby was hers. Period. After a few minutes Regina almost dragged Emma into the diner. Three days they don't hear from Ruby and now all of sudden she's with Dorothy?! Why were they holding hands? When did they even become friends?

"Hey, look, it's Ruby." Emma beamed, bounding over to hug the wolf. "It's about time you showed back up in town. Get tired of the witch and the dragon?"

Ruby smiled and stood up to hug Regina. "Nah, I just couldn't seduce Mal. Tried my hardest but she's a tough nut to crack."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What is your fascination with her?"

"Hey, I am a lesbian werewolf surrounded all day by sexy female royalty. All of my friends are beautiful princesses or queens. How am I not supposed to be affected by that?" Ruby grinned. "But Mal is a fucking goddess. Have you seen that woman in a bikini? Those legs are something else. Anyways, you guys want to join us?"

The scowl on Dorothy's face more than showed her displeasure at the suggestion, but Regina was nothing if not a bitch so she was quick to agree. She made sure to sit next to Ruby while Emma sat on Ruby's other side, forcing Dorothy and Belle to sit on the other side of the table. Luckily they hadn't chosen a booth or they all would have been cramped. One of the waitresses came over to take their orders.

"So, Ruby," Regina said, sipping her coffee. "Why did you have to stay with my sister?"

"I told you, I was trying to get Mal into bed." Ruby shrugged. "Her lips are beautiful. I bet she's like the best kisser in the world. Is she, Gina?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "If you're doing this to annoy me, please stop."

"Maleficent won't be able to resist you for long." Belle smiled, completely unaware of the queen silently fuming across the table. She didn't want to think about anyone else touching her wolf. Especially not Mal. The dragon was indeed a goddess and she was probably one of the greatest kissers in the world. Which was why Ruby couldn't kiss her. But after a while Regina began to see that Ruby was merely deflecting. Any attempts to inquire about her absence for the past few days were always met with a deflection to Mal or shapeshifting. Belle didn't seem bothered by this, probably trusting that Ruby would talk to her in time or she already knew the cause of Ruby's absence, but Dorothy and Emma were beginning to be a little pushy with the subject and each other.

"Why don't you just drop it, okay?" Ruby suddenly growled. She took a deep breath and Regina swore her face turned green before she was scrambling to the bathroom. Belle was the first to rush after her. Dorothy ran to their aid but Regina held Emma back.

"Regina, what-"

"Sit." Regina commanded. She glanced around, making sure that no one was really paying attention to them before smacking Emma in the back of her head. "What the hell are you doing? If Ruby didn't want to see us, she didn't want to see us. Let it go."

"I know, I just…" Emma sighed. "Something is bothering her. I know when people are lying and Ruby just then-"

"I know Ruby too but she wasn't lying."

"No, it's like...she was trying to convince us that everything is fine and it's clearly not. I just want to help and I can't do that if she doesn't tell me anything."

"Then all we can do is wait until she's ready." Regina kissed her forehead. "Okay? Just give her time. We can't crowd around her demanding to know all her secrets. Everyone is entitled to their own."

Emma nodded slowly. "I guess you're right."

They both sat and waited, picking at their food but never actually eating, until Dorothy returned. But she speed walked right past them and out the front door. Belle returned as well and retook her seat. "Ruby ran out the back door." She said softly, placing money on the table. "I'm sorry, I think it would be best to give Ruby some space."

"Do you know what's going on?" Regina asked. From the look in Belle's eyes, she did.

"I do, but it's not mine to tell. Have a nice day." She walked out too and Regina looked at Emma.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Me either."

Regina never knew how much someone could affect her. When Ruby or Emma hurt, she hurt. When they hurt she didn't want to eat, want to drink, didn't even want to use her magic. The walk back home felt slow and she felt sluggish, too tired to lift one foot after another. They walked into the house and went to the bedroom to lay down. Well, Regina did. Emma couldn't stand it and ended up leaving to go to the training area built in the basement of the police station. It was where a certain wolf found her an hour later, pouring with sweat and furiously hammering away at a punching bag like her life depended on it. Ruby watched the blonde with a lustful smirk for quite a while, her eyes taking in the sight of the wet abs, sexy back muscles and bouncing cleavage.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." Ruby said. Emma whipped around, fists raised. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me." Emma smiled. It quickly started to fade as she walked over. "You okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Just a little stomachache. Sorry I ran out on you guys." Emma scoffed and walked into her arms. Ruby picked her up and the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, burying her face in Ruby's neck.

"I'm sorry how I acted today. i just get worried when you stop talking to me. I don't mean to be all up in your business or anything like that-"

"Don't apologize. Everything is cool, Em. I just had to come make sure you weren't upset over this morning." Ruby purred, placing the blonde back on the ground. It was then that she noticed the mark on Emma's neck, blurry from her sweat running through the makeup that she used to hide it, but it was there. Emma held still, looking puzzled as Ruby wiped the rest of it off. "What is that?"

Emma shrugged. "I've had it for a while. Thought it was a bruise but it doesn't hurt and it hasn't gone away."

Ruby could see that it was not a bruise at all. It was a mark...that she left. "Shit, um, Emma, I have to go."

"What? Already?" Emma reached for her waist and pulled her close. "You sure everything's okay?"

Ruby nodded. "I just really have to go…" She glanced down and licked her lips when she noticed the sweat pooling in Emma's cleavage.

"You sure?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Y-yes." Ruby grabbed the blonde and kissed her so hard she knew their lips would bruise, but she could hardly care. Her wolf purred at this, at holding what she considered hers, kissing what she considered hers, claiming what she considered hers. She wanted more than anything to rip Emma's clothes off and take her right then and there, but she remembered Mal's advice and knew she couldn't keep doing it. Her wolf growled in displeasure when she stepped back.

"Ruby?" Emma frowned.

"Huh?" Ruby ran a hand through her hair, shutting out her wolf as best as she could. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Emma watched the werewolf dash out of the gym. Something was definitely wrong with Ruby and it irritated her that Ruby couldn't seem to talk to her about it. She eventually gathered her things and made her way home for a nice hot shower. Regina was still napping so the blonde climbed into bed with her and joined her in dream land. A few hours later found them preparing lunch together in the kitchen. Regina smirked, taking the pan of lasagna out of the oven. "So what happened after you cracked the windshield of your foster mother?"

"I ran in the house, smashed her curio cabinet thing, grabbed my bag and got the hell out of there." Emma laughed. "She was so pissed, but that's what those assholes get for sticking me with some crazy bitch who just wanted free child labor."

Regina shuddered. "I don't fear many things or people, but I do fear what it was like to grow up in a foster home. Sounds like a hellhole." She looked up at Emma. "Were all of them like that?"

Emma shrugged. "For the most part. If wasn't the foster parent, it was always the other foster kids. I learned to deal with it, take what I needed, moved on when I could."

The queen shook her head. "You were a child, you shouldn't have had to."

"Well, this world is as messed up as any other. I mean, look at what happened to Zelena." Emma hopped onto the counter and watched Regina slice the lasagna.

"I hate to think of you in a place like that. Gods forbid if Henry ever-"

"He won't." Emma assured her. "Thanks to you."

Regina fought off a smile. "Get off my counter and scrub it please."

"My ass is clean." Emma scoffed, getting down and going to get the cleaning supplies. The doorbell rang and Regina moved the lasagna to the table while Emma went to answer it. A moment later, she stepped into the kitchen with a nervous looking Ruby.

"Well, good evening to you too, Miss Lucas." Regina smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Ruby nodded. "The smell of food makes me nauseous if I don't take the medicine Zelena gave me."

"Really? Are you having stomach troubles?" Emma asked, motioning for her to sit and join them.

"Um, actually, no. I only came to tell you guys that I'm pregnant."

Regina took a step back, feeling the wind leave her chest in a rush. Emma was just staring at Ruby, like she'd grown a second head. This was great, but it wasn't. What if she was the other parent? What if Ruby told her secret? Shit! But-but….what if she was... More kids, Regina had always wanted a bigger family. "Congratulations!" Regina almost leaped into Ruby's arms. "I can't believe it."

"You're not the only one." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. "Haven't told Granny yet. Can't imagine how she'll react." She accepted a hug from a still stunned Emma. "So...dinner?"

"Of course." Regina pushed her into a chair and gave her a sizable helping of lasagna. "So, Ruby, you know if there is anything we can do, feel free to ask." She said as they ate.

"I'll be fine. I'm getting everything in order right now. My friends are helping me." Ruby stated.

"And the...father?" Regina inquired. "Or other mother?"

"They're no longer in the picture." Ruby shrugged, looking down. "Never have been."

Those words cut deeply. Ruby always tried to make sure she was fine with what they were doing, but it was true that she hardly ever thought of what it could mean for her wolf. Regina looked away, too ashamed of herself and afraid to say anything. Emma wasn't faring any better. Ruby stood up abruptly, thanked them for the dinner and left before they could say anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell was she expecting?! That Regina and Emma would fess up right then and there?! Ruby growled and dug her hands into her hair as she kicked open her front door. She slammed it behind her and sat down on the floor with a huff. This was all her fault, she shouldn't be mad. She should never have agreed to this to begin with. "So fucking stupid!" She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. "It's okay. We're gonna get through this, Little Wolf. I don't know if you can hear me yet, but it doesn't matter who is there for us, okay? I'm here. I don't know exactly what kind of mom I'll be but I'll be the best I can." Her wolf was growling, trying to drown out her thoughts and make her go back to Regina and Emma, but Ruby fought it off. They were too scared to fess up to each other and tell her that they wanted her and-and…"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Why are you yelling?"

Ruby got to her feet and ran into the living room. "Granny, what are you doing here this time a night?" **More importantly: how the hell did you get in here?**

"Trying to find out why my granddaughter is tiptoeing around me, missing work and why everyone seems to know something I don't." Granny Lucas replied, making herself at home on Ruby's couch. She propped her feet on the coffee table and patted the seat next to her. "Come. Talk. Now."

"I'm pregnant." Ruby said, without moving. "I've only told a handful of people anyway." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Whose the father?" Granny asked, arching an eyebrow. "Better yet, who do I need to shoot with my crossbow because I don't think I've met them."

"I'm an adult, Granny, and the father is a mother and doesn't matter. It's not meant to be."

"You gonna make me ask?" Granny said. "Or do you want me to guess?" Ruby narrowed her eyebrows as Granny continued. "I know you better than I know myself, Red. Who is it, huh? Regina? Emma? Both?" She started smiling. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Old Granny's still got it." Granny scowled and shook her head. She had never been fond of the former queen in the past and almost less so once she changed. To Granny, people didn't change. She was never particularly fond of Emma either, mostly tolerant since Emma was given up at such a young age, only to return and be nothing like the little princess everyone was expecting when Snow announced her pregnancy. "Well...there's that. You picked two good people to sleep around with."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yup. I thought I taught you better than that."

Ruby looked up. "What?"

"Red, both Regina and Emma follow the whims of this town. Most of the town hates Regina and her relationship with their savior. They'll look for any reason to hate her even more. She knows what it's like to be on the outside looking in and she is going to do everything in her power to not have to go through that again. Including leave you. She's their reformed queen. One step out of bounds and they will drag her by the throat faster than ever. Not to mention the boy. I love Henry to death but you know if he doesn't like the relationship she'll do anything to please her Little Prince." Ruby frowned slightly. It was no secret that Emma despised Neal now and it was no secret that Henry had not been happy at all after hearing his parents wouldn't be getting back together. It worsened things when he found out that Emma would be dating Regina instead. Granny continued, all the while speaking calmly and matter of factly. "And Emma is their perfect savior. She listens to them, to her parents, to her son. She does whatever they want. We both know that her biggest flaw is wanting to be accepted by them and to stay in their good graces. She isn't gonna mess that up either. That's not to stay she's not a good person. She just...needs to grow up." Ruby was silent as she pondered her words, hating every single one of them until she was almost growling.

"So you're basically saying that Regina won't ever change and Emma is weak? Is that it? That they're going to drop me just because it interferes with the image the bastards of this town have of them?"

"I'm telling you they're both fools and fools do foolish things. I raised you better than to be someone's mistress. You deserve better. We both know they'll never come clean about an affair, they cherish their happy ending too much to ruin it."

A tense silence fell between them but the young brunette eventually broke them with two little words. "I quit." Ruby growled, noting the stunned look that managed to break through Granny's constant easy going facade. "How about instead of trying to tell me what I deserve, try caring about what I want. By the way, my name is Ruby. Not Red." She stomped towards the back door and threw it open, surprised at finding Emma on the other side looking like she was about to knock.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I don't want to talk right now." Ruby growled, walking around to the front of the house.

"Can I just ask one question?" Emma asked, following at her heels.

Ruby stopped at the edge of the road and turned around. "What?"

"Is-is the baby mine?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We're not exactly in an exclusive relationship, Emma." Ruby replied.

"I'm sorry I assumed. I didn't mean to offend you, but, I want to be there for the baby if it's a possibility that it's mine."

"Then just tell Regina." Ruby said. "She will understand. Trust me." She was cheating too. She promised not to tell but she knew Regina wouldn't really care. She knew Regina really loved her and was genuinely excited about kids, she probably thought Ruby's baby was hers right this second, but she too was too cowardly to go public with her feelings. And that was why Ruby was starting to care less about the situation. She was infuriated and depressed to the point she almost didn't care anymore. They wanted to be in her life and be in her baby's life without being what they were, her lover and her baby's mother. She wanted someone who wasn't afraid to shout to the heavens that they loved her. That was all she wanted: an acknowledgment. Not an 'I love you but we can't be together'. She wanted an 'I love you and I don't care who knows'.

"She'll be pissed, you know that." Emma said.

Ruby sighed. "Do you love me, Emma? I mean, really love me? Would you- would you actually choose me?"

"Ruby, I love you, you know that, but... I-I-I-"

Ruby sighed. "I told you that you hold all the cards. Looks like you just played them."

"Ruby, please-"

"I have to go." She crossed the street and melted into the woods to go to Zelena's. It was too much to hope for. Regina and Emma both claimed they loved her but they didn't want to be with her. "I'm so stupid." When she walked into the farmhouse Zelena took one look at her and wrapped her in her arms. For the first time in a very long time, Ruby broke down. Once the tears started they just wouldn't stop.

"What did they say? Who do I need to kill?" Zelena asked. "Slow death or quick and painless?"

"It doesn't matter. It won't ever matter."

"Ruby, bottling it up is not the answer. Trust me."

Ruby took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. "It's just...I knew when I started sleeping with them that it would end badly. I wanted to believe they could fall in love with me, but it didn't happen and, I thought I could be friends with them."

"It's not enough, is it?" The witch whispered.

"No. I just- I thought- I-I- You know what, I'm done. I'm done playing the sad little puppy, the victim who didn't know her heart was gonna get broken. I just have to keep looking for someone. In between caring for my baby of course."

"Ruby, we don't have much of a choice in who we fall in love with. You can fight it as much as you want to and so can they, but you're all making each other miserable over something so trivial."

Ruby growled. "I just want to scream at them both that they're both cheating and they should just face facts and we should all have sex. Is that too much to ask for?"

Zelena smirked. "No, dearie. But enough about them. How has your stomach been? Have you gone to see Frankenstein for a checkup?"

"I scheduled one for next month and your medicine is helping. I ate some pizza yesterday."

"Good. Eating is to be your number one priority in the coming months."

Ruby wiped her face and Zelena helped her back to her feet. "Hey, Z?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how Mal is pretty rich. Do you think she might lend me some money for a special project?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina looked up at Mal as the dragon warmed her hands by the fire. "Cider?" She offered.

"You didn't ask me to come over here for a glass of cider. Spit it out, Regina." The dragon commanded.

Regina sighed. "Have you ever been in love with two people at once?"

"No." the blonde deadpanned, her face completely blank of emotion.

"Well I have. These two people are my world and if I confess my love for one, then I could lose everything with the other. What should I do?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "You stupid, childish humans." Regina was taken aback at the insult. "What happened to taking a chance with love? You people are too afraid to step out of this perfect little niche you've built for yourself, even knowing that something better is out there. Regina, you have faced beasts the likes of which I dare not even speak, you've faced armies even when you were outnumbered, you've faced pain and abuse that even I would have cracked beneath. And yet admitting your feelings for someone you love is...scary?" Mal frowned, as if she could not fathom how this made any sense.

"I'm scared because I can't lose them." Regina said.

"I don't know much about love, despite my years." Mal replied. "But I have felt it, I feel it now, and love should not be scary. Love should be bliss and happiness and passion and courage all rolled into one. Not fear. Love should burn, not smolder. You want my advice?" Regina nodded. "Tell these people the truth, tell them everything, tell them you love them. Stop fighting. Stop focusing on the bad things that could happen. What if everything works out for once, Regina? What if that is the true happy ending you've been fighting for and you're too scared to take it?" She started a mumbling rant in an ancient dragon tongue that Regina didn't even bother to try and translate. She was sure it was just about how stupid humans were. The dragon's phone rang and she stopped her angry rant to answer it. "I'll be there in a second."

"Was that Ruby?" Regina asked.

"Yes. She needs my help with something."

"What is it?" Regina looked hopeful but the dragon ignored her as she teleported away. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, envisioning a world in which she came home to two beautiful women, the two loves of her life. The most amazing women she had ever met. She imagined Ruby heavy with her child, looking so radiant she could blind the sun. Then she thought of Ruby holding their child, that stunning smile that would adorn her face as she looked at the little miracle they had created together. She and Emma would be bawling their eyes out while they looked on and everything would be perfect. Wait, Ruby was a wolf, they didn't have kids, they had litters. Maybe more than one baby!

Regina wanted that. She wanted a family like that. There was no doubt anymore. She grabbed her phone to call Ruby, but it went straight to voicemail. "Son of a bitch, Ruby!" She teleported to Zelena's front door and knocked.

Her sister answered the door with the most uninterested look on her face. "Yes?"

"Is Ruby here?"

"No, she just left with Belle, Ariel and Dorothy."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope. Something about a special project." Zelena shrugged. "I must be going, I have a very impatient and bored dragon in my house and she won't leave. So goodbye." She proceeded to slam the door in Regina's face and the queen rolled her eyes. She needed to talk to Ruby, but she wouldn't be able to until about a week later. Belle had sent documents to her that needed the mayor's signature. It would seem Ruby was buying Jefferson's old mansion as well as the Rabbit Hole. Rather than sign the documents and send them back to Ruby, Regina signed them but kept them. She knew that if Ruby really wanted them, then she would come get them. It didn't take long.

Regina looked up from her desk as Ruby walked in. Gods, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and ripped jeans, along with red block heels. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her makeup was done to perfection. Unfortunately, she was not alone. Dorothy accompanied her, walking unnecessarily close to her.

"Did you sign those documents?" Ruby asked.

"I need to speak to you privately." Regina said, rising to her feet. "Without the puppy."

"What?" Dorothy hissed.

"I need to talk to Ruby. The sun is going down she doesn't need her shadow. Now leave." She commanded. Dorothy looked ready to argue, but Ruby touched her arm and silently shook her head.

"There's no need to be rude, Regina." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy smirked. "How else would you expect the Evil Queen to be?"

Regina scowled. "I'm not evil, my dear. But if you need me to be again-"

"Regina, the documents. I don't have time for this," Ruby snapped. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Then just listen. Please."

Ruby sighed. "Give us a minute, Do." Dorothy glared at Regina before stepping out of the room. Regina snapped her fingers, closing and locking the double doors of her office before looking Ruby right in the eye.

"Tonight, I'll tell Emma."

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I'm gonna tell her everything because I can't miss this."

"What? Miss what?" Ruby frowned.

"My happy ending with you." Regina answered. "I love you, Ruby, so much that it drives me insane. So much that it is torture when you ignore me for a fucking week. I want you to be my everything and I want to be everything to you. I want to be in **my** child's life and I want them to know that they are my child. I want this and so much more." She paused to see Ruby's reaction, but the wolf's face was blank. She barely reacted to the queen's words at all.

Ruby slowly looked down at her desk. "Are those the documents?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" Regina asked. "What do I have to do? You want me to walk into Granny's and shout it out loud, I will. I will do anything for you."

Ruby stepped forward and picked up the folder but Regina grabbed her wrist. Ruby looked up at her and waited patiently to be released. There was no emotion in Ruby's eyes. They were so dull and blank. The wolf looked over the papers before turning to Regina again. "Sometimes we can't have what we want."

"Fine then, what about what we need?" Regina asked.

Ruby sighed and suddenly slammed her hands on the desk, leaning forward and locking Regina's eyes with hers. She looked tensed and ready to rant, but she looked down, a frown starting to mar her lovely features. She grabbed Regina and almost dragged her to the other side of the desk. "Who has access to your office?" She asked.

"No one when I'm not here. What's going on?" Regina demanded.

"Someone's been here. Someone who's not-" Pounding on the doors interrupted her. "Angry mob." Ruby informed her after listening for a moment. "About 15 people, maybe more."

Regina sighed and pushed Ruby behind her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Just teleport."

"You mean run?" Regina scoffed, pressing a button on her answering machine. "Emma, dear, are you decent? I need your assistance before I murder some people."

"Yeah." A moment later Emma appeared before them. "Hey Rubes."

Ruby smirked and accepted a hug from her favorite blonde. Regina watched with a smile, until she remembered the reason she brought Emma here in the first place. She motioned to the door and Emma rolled her eyes, pulling out her gun. "I swear, dealing with these idiots is the story of my life. What do you say we take a vacation?"

"Is now the best time to discuss this?" Ruby frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" Emma asked.

The doors nearly broke under the barrage of people that burst into the room, lead by none other than the 7 dwarves.

"We demand that the Evil Queen be locked up for breaking the rules." One of them commanded.

"We saw her using magic the other day, a day she isn't allowed to." Said someone else.

Regina backed up as the mob came closer, but Emma stood her ground. She fired one shot into the air to quiet the crowd. "I am sick of every single one of you." She stated calmly. "I don't know how things worked in the Enchanted Forest, but this is my town. In this town you don't bring an angry mob to someone's door and expect to get your way. By law, I could shove all of you in prison for this little stunt."

"We made the rules for a reason and just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she is exempt from them." Leroy stepped to the front. "Because she is evil and we need to be protected. Not necessarily by you, Savior."

"Is that a threat?" Emma's eyebrows rose.

"Aren't you the queen's special guard?" Ruby inquired with a devilish smirk.

"Aren't you her best friend?" He retorted.

Ruby nodded. "I was. But now I have a new queen and if you ever threaten my new queen or her knight again, you will be dealing with me. Understand?"

"I told you we should've went to Snow and David." Leroy said to one of the other dwarves. Ruby grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air, letting her eyes glow.

"Do you understand, dwarf?

"You can't intimidate me, sister." He replied. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Put him down, Ruby." Emma instructed. Ruby dropped him and stepped back. The blonde held out her hand and helped Leroy back to his feet. "Get out. Don't come back. I don't care if you tell Mom and Dad, but you will not come near Regina again and if you do, no one is going to be able to save you. Regina can use her magic any time she fucking wants to. End of story."

Regina could practically feel the hatred in their gazes, but she kept her mouth shut in fear of making the situation worse. What more could she possibly do for them to realize that she wasn't a threat to them? She'd already saved them half a dozen times. She knew all of this would circle right back to Henry. Honestly they acted like he was the parent and she was the child. What was she even doing the other day using magic? "All of this...is because I used magic to wash my car?" Regina asked, slowly walking forward. "Is your life is truly so miserable that you need to wreck mine to provide yourselves some purpose?" Leroy opened his mouth, but Regina raised her hand. "Just stop." She snapped her fingers and the mob was gone. She returned to her throne-like desk chair and sighed, laying her head on the desk.

"Well, that was interesting." Dorothy commented, strolling back into the room.

"Go see if Belle and Ariel need anything else for the house." Ruby said without looking at her.

"And you can't call them?"

"Do, please?"

Dorothy sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." She departed and Ruby moved closer to Regina, rubbing her shoulders as soothingly as she could.

"Hey, Regina, don't worry about them, okay?" Emma knelt next to the queen. "We've got your back. They won't hurt you and I'll talk to Henry. We both know that that was a stupid promise anyway. We can't ask you to stop using magic."

Regina already knew how their son would be and he would not be pleased. Their relationship had never been fully repaired after finding out he was adopted, and the one she shared with Emma was only tolerated since Neal was still alive and kicking unfortunately. It was only through a long talk with Emma that he accepted that his father was not his mother's true love and he never would be. Regina's relationship with Henry almost revolved around this promise now, her promise to not use her magic. But that was the equivalent to telling her not to use her left hand, it came as naturally to her as breathing. Magic was a part of Regina and dark or light, she couldn't give it up.

"Regina." Ruby said gently, kneeling on her other side. "I know how difficult you relationship is with Henry, but don't let him or any of them stop you from being you. Magic is as much a part of you as it is for me and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Thank you, Ruby." Her words were touching, but she already knew what Henry's reaction would be, not to mention Emma's parents, when they found out. Even Emma's influence could only go so far.

"Um…" Ruby touched her hand to get her attention and she raised her head, eyes narrowing at the fidgeting wolf. "I have a doctor's appointment coming up and I was wondering...if you two weren't too busy...if you would come with me." She blew out a deep breath. "I'm a little nervous about this entire thing. Excited but nervous."

"Absolutely." Emma said quickly.

"Of course, Ruby." Regina nodded.

"Thanks guys." Her phone started vibrating and she answered it. "I'll be there in a second." She hung up and stood up. "I have to go help Belle at the club. I'll see you later."

"Can we call you?" Emma asked. "And you not ignore us again?"

Ruby nodded. "That was just me trying to wrap my head around everything and get an idea for the future, I guess."

"That why you quit your job at Granny's?" Emma asked. "And basically moved out of your house."

"I haven't moved out yet." Ruby shrugged. "But we can talk later, I have to go." She left the office and made her way down to the new and improved Rabbit Hole, her new place of business. She had changed everything about the place with the assistance of Maleficent and Lily, who were kind enough to use magic and help her get everything set. The wolf had spent the majority of the week making plans and designs and now it was coming to life right in front of her eyes. There would be three floors. The first floor would be the club. The layout was spectacular. It came complete with a lowly lit dance floor, a glowing bar that stretched along an entire wall and a DJ booth. Adjacent to this would be the game room, coming with another bar, pool tables, air hockey tables, arcade games and a several other forms of entertainment. The lower level would be more like a good, old-fashioned lounge bar. The walls blocked out the sounds from the club scene above and there was even a stage for performances. The roof housed a large pool, open grills and pit fires, yet another bar and three jacuzzis. Next to the building was another one that Ruby was turning into a diner. She already had the names chosen. The wolf was given the honor of destroying the Rabbit Hole sign and replacing it with one that read the Wolves Den. The diner was to simply be called the Tavern and bore a wolf theme like the Den, but more family friendly.

She was enjoying the sight of her new creation when she decided to see how the books were coming along. There was only one she knew who could do this job like no other and that was Belle French. The little bookworm was seated in Ruby's new office, one modeled after Regina's but in shades of dark red and mahogany furniture. "How are we looking?"

Belle looked up and smiled. "Everything is excellent. I still can't believe that Maleficent did all this for you."

"Mal is a very rich and very generous magically inclined friend of mine." Ruby replied, sitting next to the bookworm. "What's next?"

"Well," said Belle, looking through the stack of papers in front of her. "I've already ordered the liquor for the bar and food for the tavern, we just need to hire personnel. I'm thinking Lily can manage the main bar. Dorothy already volunteered to be your assistant manager, I need you to sign off on that. Aurora is gonna help Lily, the other bars are covered and right now, all we need are the cooks for the tavern. I have a taste testing lined up for you next week with a few chefs. There's Tiana, Kronk, Remy and Laeta."

Ruby nodded. "Background checks?"

"Tiana, you've met. She's an excellent chef and would be best as the head chef. Kronk used to work from some weird, evil, ugly woman halfway across the world but he has a good heart and he loves to cook. It's only chance he was caught up in the curse at all." She flipped through some more papers before finding the one she wanted. "Remy used to be a rat. The curse turned him human and transported him here. He and another guy had a very successful restaurant chain so I chose him as a prime candidate to cook in the tavern."

"And Laeta? The others I know, but her, I've never heard of."

Belle nodded. "You wouldn't. She was one of Regina's thousand nameless servants. She worked in the kitchens but she was barely more than a child then. She's a bit shy, but she loves to cook and work in the kitchens."

Ruby smiled and hugged her friend. "What would I do without you?"

Belle giggled. "It's fun to do something mentally stimulating besides read books or listen to Rumple's incessant apologies."

"Does he know about you dating Ariel?"

Belle shook her head. "And please don't tell him. Not yet, he might go after her."

"Belle, you know me and the dragons have your back, right?" She picked up the librarian's hand and showed her the mark on her bicep. The symbol of the moon that marked her as one of Ruby's pack, a mark that Belle and Ariel now shared. It looked like a tattoo but it was much more, went much deeper than the skin. The mark tied them together. As alpha, it allowed Ruby to communicate with Belle telepathically when in wolf form if she wished, depending on how far away they were from each other. It also gave Ruby the power to 'call' Belle and she would be compelled to come, as well as let her know if her alpha was in danger. It was a precious gift that Ruby would only bestow on her closest and most trusted friends and there was no one besides Zelena and Mal that she trusted more at the moment. Having spent so little time with a pack Ruby only knew this information from Mal and the books she and Belle had read, but that didn't stop her friend from agreeing to it. "Hey," Ruby rubbed Belle's shoulder until she looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "You know you're not alone, right?"

"I do." Belle smiled, looking down.

Ruby kissed the top of her head. "So, anything else?"

"Well, you need to sign some things, but other than that we're right on schedule. The house however, is a little behind."

"I know." Ruby sighed. "But I've got everything sorted out. I'll go check it out tomorrow with Mal and Z and start working on it."

Belle straightened up the desk. "So...how are things?"

"If you mean with my love life then it's hell but I'll get over it. Pregnancy is going well now that I can eat regularly."

"What about Dorothy? The two of you have gotten close quickly."

Ruby scoffed. "That was just my failed attempt to move on, but I saw them-her today and I already know that she's what I want."

"Did you tell Dorothy?"

"Oh yeah, she freaked. I love her, but not like that, and I couldn't lead her on knowing i just wouldn't be able to return her feelings. She wasn't very happy." Ruby shrugged. "Also, you wouldn't happen to have any more books on werewolves, would you?"

"No, we've gone through them all. Why?" Belle inquired.

"Because we might have a teensy weensy problem."

/

That night, Maleficent made her way to the diner. She was tired after a long day of using her magic to help Ruby. She couldn't have been more happy for the woman she almost considered a daughter at this point. She owed Ruby much after how nice she was to Lily upon her arrival in Storybrooke. It was hard to be a shapeshifter living among humans, in a world without magic at that. It was even harder if you barely knew how to be a shapeshifter. As a dragon, Mal's knowledge on werewolves was limited. She was much larger and stronger and therefore never needed to worry about them. Since she had few allies to study in case she needed to know their weaknesses, she only studied her enemies and unfortunately she never knew any of them to be of the furry breed. Werewolves were as secretive as dragons and so the books Ruby, Belle and Ariel studied were most likely outdated and inaccurate. And Ruby needed to know about her kind and not just for her sake, but those of her children, and it infuriated Mal to no end that she wasn't taught this.

The front door was locked and there was a closed sign in the window, but the dragon recognized Granny's car still parked along the sidewalk. It took little to no effort to break the lock on the door and step right in.

"We're closed." Granny called from behind the counter. She tensed up when she saw just who her uninvited guest was. Her crossbow was in her hand a second later.

"I didn't come here to fight you, you vile, old woman." Mal growled.

"You're calling me old and vile?" Granny scoffed. "What do you want then?"

"I want you finish the job you **failed** in doing a long time ago." The dragon answered. "Teaching Ruby."

"Teaching her what? I raised that girl right."

"No, you didn't. You raised her to be **normal**. You raised her as a **human**. I'm sorry to tell you but Ruby is not normal, she is not human. She never has been and never will be. She knows nothing about being who and what she is because of your fear and your hatred for the man who turned you into a werewolf. You kept her locked up, forbid her from being with Peter and bought her a magic cloak to hide who she was instead of teaching her to control her wolf. Your granddaughter is a werewolf. Get over it."

"How dare you insult my parenting." Granny hissed. "What child did you raise?"

"At least I taught Lily about being a dragon because that's what she is." Mal retorted. "I'm not here to argue you. I'm not here to force you to do anything but your granddaughter needs your help. Now instead of sitting on your ass in this stupid fucking diner, how about you do something that could potentially save Ruby and her child's life. How about you show her how to be a wolf?"

"She wants nothing to do with me." Granny snapped. "She doesn't come to the diner anymore, ignores my calls, she's never home. Why waste my time?"

Mal scowled and a deep growl bubbled up from her throat. "The stupidity of humans continues to amaze me. Good day, . However, considering how stubborn Ruby is and where she gets it from, I hope you will be happy living your life without ever knowing your great-grandchildren." She teleported back to the farmhouse and conjured a book of magic signatures.

"You do have a house of your own, you know." Zelena commented as she walked into the living room.

Mal paused in her search to kiss the witch's forehead. "I need someone who is proficient in magical lore to help Ruby. The bullshit between her, Emma and Regina should be the least of her worries. She thinks she might have marked them."

"Marked or claimed?" Zelena asked.

"Possibly both. The wolf might have done it. She hasn't blacked out in a while but she barely knows when she does."

"Just ask Merlin. I think he and Ruby are friends anyway. He helped her when she was having problems a few months ago."

Mal slammed the book closed. "Where could I find him?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina looked up from her phone when she felt a leg shaking next to her. She touched it and the shaking stopped. "Ruby, why are you so nervous?" They were currently sitting in the waiting room for the hospital and the werewolf was more nervous than Regina had ever seen her. Emma sat on her other side, smiling at them.

"I don't know. I want everything to be perfect." Ruby said.

"You're barely 2 months pregnant." Regina reminded her. The wolf was only barely showing.

"But Merlin says werewolf gestation periods are shorter." Ruby replied. For the past week or so she had been meeting Merlin to learn more about being a werewolf, having her shift and Run and talk to her wolf. She even invited Emma and Regina to a session once. Regina had never known that the two even knew each other but it didn't really surprise her. Ruby was practically friends with everyone she met. She, Belle and Ariel were nearly inseparable and in between her building the nightclub and her new house Ruby was busy almost all of the time. Regina was finding it very irritating to be pushed to the back of Ruby's mind. The last full moon was utterly hell without her favorite wolf. She hadn't told Emma yet, simply because she was dreading the conversation she later had with Henry, as well as the argument with the idiot grandparents. Emma had to put her foot down again and Regina had ended up leaving the house that night and staying in her vault. She hadn't talked to Henry or the idiots since.

"You okay?" Emma asked, softly.

Regina nodded. "Just excited."

A nurse approached them. "Lucas?" All three quickly stood up. "Right this way." Regina allowed Ruby to go ahead and followed closely as they were lead to an examination room. They did the usual checkup before telling Ruby to get changed for an ultrasound she'd requested. Whale came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Wolfy, why don't we get started?" He said, putting on a pair of gloves. "A little early for an ultrasound, isn't it?"

"I just want to see." Ruby answered.

"Werewolf babies are different than human ones." Emma stated.

"Will we be expecting you in nine months?" Whale smirked when Ruby jumped as he placed the sensor against her stomach. "It'll warm up in a second."

"No." Ruby shook her head, watching the large screen as Whale moved the sensor around to try and find the baby. Regina squeezed Emma's hand as she looked for their child.

"Home birth?"

"Yep."

"Good, at least you have a plan." His eyebrows rose, almost touching his hairline. "Wow."

"What?" Regina asked. "What is it?"

"They're remarkably well developed already. Just like two tiny wolves." He laughed. "That's medically amazing."

"Two?" All three women said in unison.

"Yep." Whale turned the screen a little more so they could see properly and sure enough, there they were. Two tiny little wolves curled into balls. She could even see their little tails quivering. "Now, if we can just…" Then they heard it. Two little heartbeats.

"They're perfect." Ruby whispered.

"It's too early to figure out the sex, but if you'll give me a minute I'll get you some pictures." He removed the sensor and cleaned off Ruby's stomach, leaving to give them some privacy and for her to change. When he returned he presented Ruby with a set of pictures and bid her a good day. Ruby handed Emma and Regina two pictures and pocketed the rest except for one so she could look at it as they walked out of the hospital.

"I still can't believe it." She shook her head with a laugh. "Me, a mom."

"Believe it." Regina smiled.

"I have to double the size of the nursery then. Mal is gonna do a backflip. I can't wait to tell Belle and Ari." She grinned, a hand unconsciously going to wrap around her stomach.

"You should come by for dinner." Emma suggested. "We have to celebrate."

"I'll celebrate when I get done with all these renovations."

"Do you need help?" Regina offered.

Ruby seemed to think about it for a moment. "Actually, yeah. Mal and Z need a break. I was gonna stay at the new den for the weekend to give Belle and Ari some _alone time_ in my apartment. You guys want to have a girl's weekend?"

"Sure." Regina smiled, taking any chance to spend time with Ruby. That last few weeks had been hell without her. Emma agreed as well.

"Great, pack some bags and I'll see you guys around 6, kay?"

They nodded and Ruby shifted and took off down the street. Regina teleported herself and Emma home and they packed some clothes and toiletries for the weekend. Emma took Henry to his grandparents. Ruby pulled up in her lovely red camry and took their bags to the car for her.

"What made you buy a mansion?" Regina asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled in.

Ruby started the car and shrugged. "Belle suggested it. I wanted some place not so in town, you know. And close to the woods. It seemed like a good idea." She drove to the idiots' apartment and picked up Emma before driving to the beautiful mansion on the hill that overlooked the entire town. After Ruby's renovations it was almost a castle. The front yard was spacious, with some apple trees scattered around, and several marble fountains. Ruby lead them up the steps and inside. The interior of the home was still modern and stylish, just like Ruby, but with some rustic accents, like the wolf. Ruby paused to show them the living room, a massive room with a thick black carpet and a matching sectional, along with golden pillows. A 55" plasma screen tv rested above the mantle of the great stone fireplace. "Cool, huh? Still need pictures and stuff but we'll get to it." She continued on to show them a game room, a library, a study, and an indoor swimming pool that was connected by a movable wall to the outdoor swimming pool in the back. "Oh! Follow me. Let me show you guys my bathroom."

"Out of this entire house you're excited to show us the bathroom?" Emma said as they followed up a small set of stairs to the master bedroom. Regina and Emma both fell to their knees as they stepped inside, finding that the floor was one giant bed covered in black and red sheets and comforters and golden pillows. Ruby glided across and waited with a grin for them to follow. Regina growled and threw her off her heels in order to make it across the bed and to solid ground once more through the doorway that lead to Ruby's closet, a room as big as the bedroom with shelves upon shelves of shoes and clothes, purses and other various accessories. Regina's jaw dropped at the sheer size of it all. Ruby only laughed and dragged them to a set of double doors, which she flung open with a delight. Inside it, was a roman bath. It consisted of a huge pool lined with polished marble with crystal blue water filling it. There was a glorious matching shower, toilet, sink and towel rack, as well as another long shelf for all of Ruby's expensive toiletries.

Ruby lead them to a neatly furnished guest room. "What do you guys think? It's a roman freakin' bath! Mal suggested it. Have you seen anything more beautiful?"

"I think this place is so cool!" Emma said.

"You have a lovely home, Miss Lucas." Regina replied with a little more tact.

"Enough of that, Gina. It's Ruby...or Daddy, whichever one you prefer." Ruby smirked, leading them back out and into the guest bedroom before leaving them to get settled. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're done!" She called over her shoulder.

Regina shook her head with a soft chuckle, watching with an amused smirk as Emma went and dove on the big brass bed. The queen turned around, examining the doorway and noticing that the door frames were very wide, far more so than necessary for a person to fit through. Probably for Ruby, when she came in sometimes as a wolf. In fact, most of the house seemed to structurally support this.

"This place is awesome, isn't it?" Emma asked, rolling across the bed and hopping off to check out the bathroom. Regina magically unpacked their things. The room was gorgeous and had a dark feel to it. The entire house just looked like a clash of the always stylish Ruby, with the darkness of her wolf, and Regina found it comforting almost. She felt…. like she was home.

"Regina, you okay?" Emma asked, as she returned to the bed, kicking off her shoes and socks.

"Yes." Regina approached the bed and smirked when she touch it and felt how soft it was.

The blonde pulled the picture of Ruby's little ones out of her pocket and placed it on the nightstand. "I wonder what names she'll choose."

"Good ones." Regina replied.

"Think she'll let us help with the kids?" Emma asked.

"I hope so." Regina admitted. As bad as her relationship with Ruby had gotten since their stange break up, she wanted nothing more than to be a part of the werewolf and her children's lives. After all, the kids were probably Regina's anyway. As far as she knew Ruby hadn't been seeing anyone while she was seeing Regina. At least, she hoped so. Emma seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just everything that's been going on." Emma shrugged. "I'm gonna make this town a good place for you." She promised softly. "I'm gonna do something or I will be the one murdering people."

Regina kissed her cheek. "I don't care about this town, Emma. I did once, but...thanks to you, I don't anymore. So come on, let's get out of our heads and see what Ruby is cooking up for dinner tonight." Emma smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before bounding out of the room. Regina rolled her eyes and removed her pants suit jacket and vest, leaving only her white silk shirt and black slacks. She followed Emma downstairs to the kitchen, a gorgeously decorated room color coded in black granite. Emma was sitting to the kitchen island, watching with dilated pupils as Ruby showed her her mega fridge. It was twice the size of a normal refrigerator and was stocked with food. The pantry and cupboards were also all filled.

"Can I have this kitchen?" Regina asked.

Ruby grinned. "What's mine is yours, Gina. But I need you to help with some decorations." Regina nodded. "And I want to show you guys my nursery." Ruby took the lead again, pointing at the walls every so often and describing a painting or picture she wanted Regina to conjure and hang there. The nursery was located on the second floor and a simple black curtain had been hung in the doorway. Inside it was a sparsely furnished room with only a few pieces of furniture consisting of a hanging hammock, a tv and what looked like futon cushions stacked in a corner next to bean bag chairs. The floor in the back corner of the room had been converted into a bed just like the one in Ruby's room. Regina went to touch it and found that it must've been hundreds of quilts and blankets and furs stacked and padded for Ruby's nest. The color scheme of the room was green and white, with little golden pawprints and butterflies tracing along the floor and all over the walls. The ceiling was covered in little stars and a painting of the full moon. "It's not quite done, but...I read that sort of neutral colors would be good for the baby's eyes." Ruby said, looking around nervously. "And um, I wanted to make it homey a little, in case Mal or Belle or any of the others want to sit in with us. They're gonna go get some toys and stuff later on and spread them around." She looked around before looking at her guests. "Well...what do you guys think? I-I mean there's still a lot to be done but….you think it's a good start?"

"I think this is great, Ruby." Emma said, looking confused. "Why would you even ask that? This place is amazing!"

"I just…" Ruby shrugged. "I've never thought of myself as a mother. I mean, I never had one. I want to be good at it but I don't want to be like Granny or my mom. I want to be better and I want to be the best for my kids. A house is just the beginning."

Regina stepped into the werewolf's embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby as the wolf did the same. "You will be better, Ruby. You already are."

"Thank you, Gina."

They broke apart and all went back into the kitchen to share the task of making dinner which ended up being steak and vegetables. After that they went into the living room for a little movie night. The doorbell rang and Ruby quickly hopped up to go answer it. It wasn't long before Regina heard arguing. She and Emma exchanged looks before getting up and going to the front door. It was Dorothy and she was not pleased.

"Look, Dorothy, I really care about you, but I don't love you like that, okay?" Ruby sighed. "And I don't want you waiting around for me when your happy ending could be out there."

"Is this about whatever bitch knocked you up and won't even gather the balls to step up? Ruby, I'm here, and I **want** to be here."

"I know, but I... need time."

Regina could see from Ruby's face that she didn't. She clearly just wanted the conversation to end. Dorothy seemed to accept this, but she still refused to leave.

"Call me, please. I know you, and I know you still want her-"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Ruby rubbed her temple, almost growling.

"It's your wolf, isn't it? It's been talking a lot lately. Are you-"

"I'm fine." Ruby said curtly. "And I have to go."

Regina and Emma both ran back to the living room and pretended to be looking for a movie to watch. But the queen was deep in her thoughts. Maybe Ruby's wolf knew that she was stalling in claiming Ruby. That's why it was always angry, always talking, always trying to overpower Ruby. It was the only thing that made sense. Regina excused herself and stepped onto the back patio to call Mal.

"Regina, I'm a little busy, what is it?"

"I need you to tell me about being mated to a shapeshifter."

Mal sighed loudly through the phone. "Well, a shapeshifter's mate is very important to them. It's essentially the only thing they truly consider important besides their children. Most shapeshifters practice a very...hedonistic lifestyle and often has more than one mate. It takes a lot of energy to satiate the hunger of a horny wolf or dragon. Why?"

"Just curious. Ruby's wolf is still giving her trouble."

"Because her wolf wants love, just like Ruby does. Werewolves are very emotional and family oriented creatures if you haven't noticed. I believe she has marked her mate already, just not claimed her. The longer Ruby waits, the more her wolf will push for her to do it, unless they both decide to remove the mark completely and find love somewhere else."

Regina's hand ventured to the mark on her neck that wouldn't go away. Ruby had already marked her? It must've been from the full moons. How could she be so stupid, this was probably torturing Ruby. They ended their intimate relationship just so Regina could stop feeling like she was cheating on Emma, not even bothering to think about how this would make Ruby feel, despite her words on giving Regina the power.

Regina took a deep breath and stormed back into the house. Ruby was pouring them drinks while Emma put in a movie. "Emma." The blonde looked up. "I'm been having an affair."

"What?"

Regina nodded, licking her lips. "It's been going on for about 7 or 8 months now." Emma stared at her, a mix of emotions flickering in her eyes. "It was also...with Ruby. The babies are mine." Emma looked at Ruby, who seemed too stunned to react.

"No." Emma whispered.

"Emma, I'm sorry-"

"No, fuck that, Regina. Those pups are mine." Emma snapped. She took a deep breath. "I've been having an affair with Ruby too." She admitted. "And I'm sorry, but they're mine."

"The hell they are!"

Ruby took a preemptive step back. This was not going at all like she thought it would.

"How often did you meet?" Emma demanded.

"Twice a month on the full moons." Regina replied. "And you?"

"At least once a week. That should mean-"

"Shit. That's what it means." The queen said, crossing her arms. "Shapeshifters are always more susceptible during the full moons."

Both of them suddenly looked at Ruby. "Have you slept with anybody else?"

"Not...recently. I stopped sleeping around months ago." Ruby shrugged.

"Did you sleep with Mal?" Regina suddenly hissed.

Ruby laughed. "Gina, baby, if I slept with Mal you would know. I'd probably get that tattooed on my forehead. But besides that, I think you two need to sit down and actually talk this through. I don't know which one of you is the other mother and I don't care."

Both of them glared at one another, completely bypassing that little piece of information that showed they had cheated on each other and going right to arguing over who was Ruby's baby mama. She left them to sort it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma tilted her head, looking across the room at her girlfriend. Regina was sitting with her arms crossed, pouting and looking down. The blonde could almost see her mind turning over the newfound information. Not only had they both been having an affair, but it was with the same person. Apparently Regina had stopped sleeping with Ruby because she wanted to do the right thing. Emma herself had always known it was wrong, what she was doing, but never once did she think about ending it. She loved Ruby too much and she knew it would hurt the wolf, no matter how nonchalant she tried to be about it. At their core, they all wanted the same thing: to be loved. Emma knew she loved Regina with all her heart, and she loved Ruby with all her heart, just as she would love Ruby's kids. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina didn't even look up.

She couldn't really be mad right now. "I'm sorry." Regina's eyes slowly rose to meet hers. "I'm very sorry for doing that to you. You didn't deserve it, but I love you, and I have no regrets. I mean, clearly we have some things to work on in our relationship, but…To tell you the truth, Regina, I am the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you and when I'm with Ruby. When I'm with the both of you together, there is literally nothing that I can't do." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I really like when we're together and even though we cheated on each other, Regina, I don't want to break up."

"I don't either." Regina said. Emma seemed rather surprised by her words and she frowned. "What? I'm in love with the both of you. I'll admit it. I can't imagine not having the both of you in my life. I know all this is awkward and-and crazy, but...I liked when we were together too." She crossed her legs and sighed. "I don't think Ruby had bad intentions when we began this."

"She was helping you out with your magic on full moons." Emma said. "Me? I just tried to jump her while we were drunk."

"She obviously cares for you deeply if she continued it. Ruby isn't the type to take advantage of someone."

"She's not." Emma nodded. "So what are we now?"

Regina shrugged. "I think we're missing our wolf."

"So, you're not mad at me about cheating?"

"Are you mad at me?"

There was a short pause. "No."

Regina sighed. "At least we have good taste."

Emma snickered. "True." She quickly crossed the room and knelt in front of Regina. Regina leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." Regina smiled and kissed her lips. "Shall we go collect our wolf and watch this stupid movie of yours?"

"Hey, _Balto_ is a classic and Ruby only has wolf movies." Emma defended, taking her hand. She lead Regina to the back patio where Ruby was. She was in wolf form and playing with a little butterfly. Emma whistled and Ruby turned to them. "We talked, Rubes. We're good."

Ruby shifted back down and approached. "I never meant to hurt either of you, you know." Ruby said, looking between them. "I never meant to tear you apart and make you doubt each other. I know how much you two love each other. I never wanted to come between you and I tried to keep your secrets. Well, I-"

"It's alright." Emma said.

"Who else knows?" Regina asked.

"Mal and Zelena. Belle, maybe, but I didn't tell her. I just needed to tell someone because-" Regina put a finger to the wolf's lips to hush her.

"It's okay, Ruby. I should've considered how my decision would affect you. I was only thinking of myself and I'm sorry about that."

Ruby shook her head. "It's fine."

"It's not." Emma insisted. "From now on, you're our top priority. You and the little pups to come."

"And if you'll still have us, even after how stupid we've been, then we will tell the world about us and we will give our all to this relationship." Regina added.

Ruby looked between them and slowly nodded. "I'd like that." Emma grinned and threw her arms around the wolf. Regina quickly slipped in and Ruby purred as she kissed the tops of their heads. "However," Ruby added. "Anything that happens after this will be taken slowly."

Emma and Regina nodded, just pleased that Ruby was still willing to give the relationship a chance. The trio went back inside and curled up on the couch to watch the movie. By the end of it Ruby had slipped out to do who knew what, leaving Regina and Emma to head to bed.

/

When morning came, Emma was the first one up. She took a quick shower and decided to cook breakfast for her lovers. Luckily Ruby's kitchen was overstuffed with food. As she made the batter for waffles her thought drifted back to last night. After Ruby left to finish some things on the grounds, it left Regina and Emma to have a much needed conversation. But it wasn't a regular conversation. Last night, things had been...different between them. They had been trying to stay awake to welcome Ruby back but hadn't made it. Before that, they just laid in bed, talking, about anything and everything for perhaps the first time in their relationship. Emma had been comfortable talking to Ruby but had always held back a bit when it came to Regina. She was sure the queen had done the same, preferring to keep private matters to herself for fear of them being used against her. The blonde never expected for Regina to reveal her true self, not after everything she'd been through. But last night...Regina told her everything. From growing up with Cora for a mother, to Daniel, to being married, to the curse. Emma, in turn, told her about growing up in the foster system, living with Ingrid, meeting Lily, being a bail bondsperson, to being found by Henry. In those moments both were at their most vulnerable and after coming to terms with it, Emma felt like she'd stepped out of a shell she had grown to protect herself. She didn't need it anymore. Not when she had Regina and not when she had Ruby. Both of them would protect her if the need came for it. She knew they wouldn't let her down like Neal and Killian had so many times. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was right where she needed to be.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she looked over her shoulder at a beaming Regina. She kissed the queen's cheek and nodded to the coffeepot. A childish grin overtook the brunette's features as she quickly to pour herself a mug. Ruby stepped into the room, stretching and wearing only a sports bra and sweats. She made her way over to the coffeepot as well. Regina kept glancing up at her over the edge of her mug.

"What?" The werewolf asked. "Something on my face?"

Regina shook her head. "Just...I like seeing you in the mornings. You know, I don't have to leave at 4 in the morning."

"Well, I can honestly say that I love Bedhead Regina." Ruby smirked.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair. Emma smiled. She really did look cute in the morning, when she hadn't put on any makeup and barely brushed her hair. Natural Regina was indeed adorable, even though she tried to play it off. "So, what is on the agenda for today?" The queen inquired. Emma turned to lay out the breakfast in the kitchen island and they each took a seat.

"More renovations probably. There's still a lot to do, but it won't take long. After that it's whatever you guys want to do." Ruby answered, piling her plate with waffles and bacon.

"How about a magic lesson?" Regina suggested, looking at Emma. "You've barely experienced the world you were born to. Then you could join me and Ruby on the full moons."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Regina, I'm not like you guys, okay? I'm fine using my sword."

"But you've never been properly trained with that either." The queen pointed out.

Emma sighed. "I'm fine."

"Come on, Em." Ruby smirked. "A little learning is good. We could Run together! It'll be so much fun."

Seeing Ruby so excited won her over. After breakfast, Emma and Ruby cleaned up while Regina put in the list of things Ruby wanted. That included a beautiful new garden, a fish tank in the living room, as well as Ariel's room, a basement pad, more games in the game room, and she went ahead and fixed up the nursery. She even added a side garage for Ruby's car. After that the house was nearly complete. With the exception of some guest rooms, everything was almost done. Once that was done Emma changed into her workout gear and walked out into the backyard with Ruby, who was also dressed for their sparring match. The wolf handed her a sword and she took it, glancing up at Regina, standing on the back porch, smirking smugly. She knew Regina would be watching them both closely.

Ruby attacked without warning and Emma barely managed to bring the sword up to block it. She parried the next strike but Ruby was far stronger than she appeared.

"Werewolf, remember?" Ruby smirked. "How about I make this a little more interesting? How about if you win a duel, I will let you do something you've never done before." She motioned to Regina for her to join them.

"What?" Emma asked. "What is it?"

Ruby grinned. "Taste...me."

Every time they slept together Ruby was always the dominant one, always the top, always the giver and never the receiver. That was her price for a night of sheer bliss. Not that Regina or Emma could have reciprocated after the werewolf had had her way with them anyway.

Regina's clothes transformed into yoga pants and a t-shirt and she conjured a long, thin rapier. "Let's do this."

"No, Regina, this is **my** sparring match." Emma hissed. Regina ignored her and attacked Ruby wildly before switching up her stance to parry Ruby's strikes. It was almost like she was fencing.

Emma quickly cut her off and attacked Ruby. All three of them sparred against each other for the next half hour and neither came close to defeating Ruby. Once the match was declared over they went and jumped in the pool.

/

For Ruby, this was wonderful. It was perfection. Spending time Regina and Emma alone for the entire weekend couldn't get any better. After their swim to cool off they each took a shower and met back up in the game room. They played a round of pool, much to Regina's dislike. After a couple glasses of wine she became a pro and promptly bested Emma and Ruby. She even whipped them in a game of Call of Duty. She was serious however, about taking things slow. She had no intention of any sexual business, despite her wolf begging to claim her friends as her mates. Ruby had to leave again that night to scent mark her new territory, which included the grounds of her mansion, the surrounding forest and Regina's house. Other than that, she relaxed the weekend away.

When Belle and Ariel returned to the den they found Ruby in wolf form, laying on the couch. Regina was half asleep leaning into the bed of soft fur the wolf provided and Ruby had her head laying in Emma's lap, who apparently had never seen Ruby up close in wolf form and was repeatedly stroking Ruby's head and pulling on her ears and lips to look at her teeth.

"No phone calls, no dead bodies, no signs of a struggle. I'm guessing everything went well." Belle said.

Ruby looked up at her and wagged her tail a little. She couldn't reply because Emma was looking in her mouth.

"Your tongue is so long." The blonde commented.

"So you three…" Ariel looked confused.

Ruby licked Emma's face, making the blonde recoil and the wolf looked at Belle and Ariel. "I'll tell you guys later, when they leave to pick up Henry."

"That's right, we do have a son." Emma got to her feet and shook Regina. "Regina, we have to go. We have to pick up Henry from my parents."

"Nothing and no one exists while I'm asleep." Regina groaned, trying to bury herself deeper into Ruby.

"Regina, come on." Emma checked her phone. "Shit, we are so late."

"Go ahead. I'll bring her in a little bit." Ruby offered. Emma gave her a kiss on the top of her head and quickly rushed upstairs. She returned in a flash.

"Regina can poof the stuff home. I'll call you later."

Ruby purred as the blonde rushed out the door. She sighed contently and looked over her shoulder at Regina, cuddled into a little ball. "You're not asleep."

"And you didn't tell us about marking us." Regina replied. She turned to face Ruby, still snuggled against the wolf's side. "Why?"

"What are you-"

Regina sat up and moved her hair, turning her head to display the dark mark on her neck. "Emma has one too, in the exact same place. Belle and Ariel have marks too, on their shoulders. Symbols of the moon. Ours aren't as clear. Why?"

Ruby sighed. "Because **I** didn't mark you. I was never going to until- unless you decided to come clean. I didn't want to force you into making a decision. That's why I tried to back off. That's why I dated Dorothy for all of 2 seconds. That's why I tried to occupy myself with this house and the club and the diner. I tried to step away and let you two be happy."

"But we didn't want you to leave." Regina said softly.

"My wolf marked you. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for it."

"You know, sometimes I forget that you're not human, but at the same time you show more humanity than anyone I've ever met." Regina sat up, looking Ruby in the eye. "Are you going to claim us? Finish marking us?"

"No." Ruby laid her head on her paws.

"Why not?" Regina crawled across the couch to the floor and knelt in front of her. "Why? Me and Emma will both prove to you that we are worthy. We'll do any and everything. Midnight feedings? Done. Dirty diapers? Done. Whatever it takes."

"I know."

"Will the kids know we're their mothers too? Will you tell them about us? About...me...and the Evil Queen."

Ruby raised her head. "Do you want to know why I quit my job at the diner?" Regina nodded. "I quit because a) I didn't want to wait on people my entire life. Kudos to waitresses everywhere because it's a shitty job, and b) because of what Granny said. She knows everything. What I didn't like was that she tried to tell me who you are. Granted, some things she said was true. Emma does need to grow up. She does need to find where she fits in the world and not stay in the one place someone else chose for her. She's unhappy but she doesn't want to disappoint people and one day it's gonna make her snap. And she's going to realize, just like you, that no one can actually make you happy. It starts with you."

"What'd she say about me?" Regina asked, almost fearfully.

"She said that you would never change. You would be always ruthless and hateful and evil. And there are some times where you act irrationally, try to do everything yourself, you lash out before thinking, and you get so impatient that you make a mistake or where you run your mouth too much, Gina, but honestly I don't mind any of that. I know you, and Granny's right. People don't change...they show the world who they truly are. You're a mother, a friend, a leader, all of these things and more. My pups will know exactly who you are." Ruby promised her. "Because I love all of your flaws, yours and Emma's. My only concern is what you two will do when you and if you tell Henry."

"Of course we'll tell Henry." Regina said immediately. "I meant it when I said I wasn't going to hide you anymore. You're not a secret anymore, you never should've been."

"Then what are you going to tell him? What if he doesn't like us being together since he's onboard the True Love boat where you only get one person who is your perfect match. I mean, he's still pissed about Emma turning down Neal and is probably trying to figure out how you and Robin aren't together since you're soulmates. After all...it's fate, isn't it? Can't fight fate." Ruby stood up and stretched. "We should get you home."

"I'll handle it." Regina promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

So Ruby let her handle it. However, no matter how difficult Regina found it to tell her son, she wasn't going to back down. It did surprise her when she got home and Emma told her that her parents were coming to dinner.

"What should I cook?" Regina asked, going into the kitchen, Emma following behind her.

"We're not having dinner." The blonde scoffed. "That was just the first thing I thought of. I'm gonna tell the three of them everything tonight. If they piss me off though I won't be held responsible. RIght, Madame Mayor?"

Regina smirked and kissed her cheek before laying her head on Emma's shoulder. "We're gonna be moms again."

"I know. It's gonna be great."

"Do you think Ruby will actually let us be together? I mean, I know she said we'll go slow, but who wants to go slow with a woman like that?"

Regina's mind had taken a completely different turn. She wasn't concerned about Ruby's loyalty because she knew how far it could go. Her only focus at the moment was telling the idiots and her son and hopefully calming Ruby down. Werewolves were party animals and Ruby was the biggest one she'd ever met. There was so much they needed to get done in time for the babies. She pulled out her phone and texted Ruby. _Don't do anything crazy._ She cautioned. A moment later there was a reply. _Too late._

/

Ruby looked down at her friends in the pool below before diving in, splashing all of them. She resurfaced and grinned up at Mal and Zelena sipping margaritas at the edge of the pool, the marks on their shoulders clearly visible in the pool's light. Belle was pulling on Ariel's tail, laughing as the mermaid splashed her to get her to let go. Lily came running from the other end of the patio and cannonballed into the water with a scream. The party was perfect. All of Ruby's friends were in attendance, celebrating the life on the way and giving Ruby a chance to get back to normalcy. With everything happening with Regina and Emma, she missed her partygoing lifestyle. She missed just having fun and enjoying life. All of this emotional stuff was starting to grate on her nerves.

The werewolves pulled herself out of the water, dodging Mal as Zelena tackled her into the water. She laughed and grabbed a towel to dry off before heading into the house. Most of the guys were enjoying her game room. Aurora and Kathryn were in the middle of a dance contest in her living room. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Dorothy standing alone, sipping a drink.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy nodded. "Can I apologize, Ruby? For the way I've been acting."

Ruby smirked. "None required." She made her way to the table covered in snacks and treats to stuff her face. Dorothy came to her side. "Oh yeah, about the godmother thing, you can be it."

"What? Are you serious?!" The brunette asked, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, you all can be one. But Mal is the Queen Godmother."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and punched her in the shoulder. "You bitch, getting me all happy for no reason." Ruby snickered as she picked up some kind of roll that Zelena had made. She bit into it and moaned at the taste. "So...where's you two little buddies?"

"Out in the pool being idiots." Ruby replied.

"I meant Regina and Emma."

"I don't know, I'm not their mother." The wolf turned around. "Come on, Do, get into the party mood. Tonight we are celebrating a new era." She grinned. "I don't want you being upset all the time. So, what can I do?"

Dorothy shrugged. "I don't know."

"What if I tell you first what I'm having. You know, two girls, two boys or a girl and a boy."

"Really?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course." She smiled when Dorothy hugged her and that seemed to lift her mood. "Now, back to the party." She held out her hand and Dorothy took it, escorting the wolf back into the fray of the celebration that didn't end until about 4 in the morning. Mal stayed behind after everyone had left to magically clean the house and carry a knocked Belle and Ariel to their room.

"Excellent party, dear." The dragon said as she returned. "I can't wait for the opening of your club."

Ruby smiled. "Should be ready in a couple weeks. Just finalizing right now." She sat down on the couch and Mal sat next to her.

"Did you eat something more filling than those snacks?" The dragon asked with a concerned glance at her stomach. "Remember, you have to eat well since you're eating for three now."

Ruby nodded. "Yes, I had like 4 sandwiches. Don't worry."

"Good. I'm very happy for you, Ruby. Being a mother is a wonderful thing."

The werewolf beamed with pride at having the support of the ancient queen, but something was bothering her. "Thanks, Mal, but I think...something is wrong."

"With the babies?!" The dragon sat up immediately.

"What? No, it's just...do you remember when I went to get some documents for the club from Regina?" Mal nodded. "Well, I when I went there I smelled something funny. It was barely there but it worried me. I-it might be nothing but-"

"What is it, dear?"

"I smelled blood. I know Regina has a cleaning staff- which is completely pointless because she is the biggest neat freak I've ever met- but it smelled like someone had tried to clean up. It was still there though, the blood."

"Were there any stains? Any signs of a struggle?"

"No, Regina was there. She didn't act like anything was amiss and she didn't mention hurting herself." Ruby shrugged. "I asked her who had access to her office but she said no one."

"And you couldn't identify the person?"

Ruby shook her head. "The smell of the blood and cleaning agents was too strong to me."

Mal nodded slowly. "I'll talk to Regina or have a look myself. I doubt the smell would remain however, after all this time."

"I don't want to set Regina off." Ruby said.

"Regina is not my concern. As one of the other mothers to your children whatever she's into could affect the babies. I won't have you stressed and I won't have them hurt. Now, put this out of your head and go get some rest. Zelena and I will come by tomorrow to check in and deliver the toys."

"Toys? I don't even know what I'm having."

"So? When we know then we'll just add in more." The dragon shrugged as she stood up and teleported away.

Ruby shook her head with a laugh and headed upstairs to fall onto her floor/bed. She rolled herself in the blankets and pulled a pillow under her head for a well deserved rest.

/

"For the third time," Emma sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ruby is pregnant with our babies." She looked at her stunned parents, her son having long since stormed upstairs with Regina on his trail. She was so agitated by this entire thing that she just wanted to either explode or kill something. Her parents were being so stupid right now she wanted to shake them.

"She's pregnant and she didn't tell me?" Snow said softly.

"You and Regina both slept with Ruby?" Her father whispered.

"For the love of God, yes. We did. We love her and we're having kids and regardless of your feelings about it, Regina and I wanted to tell you. We didn't want you to be shocked by this and we already planned on telling Henry anyway. Look, this is basically a notice, okay? We've got everything taken care of."

"But we-" Snow began.

Emma raised her hand for silence. "This isn't about you. It's not about us. It's about our kids."

"Will we at least get to see them?" David asked.

Emma highly doubted it. Snow and Ruby barely talked anymore, having grown apart over since the curse breaking. She and David seemed mostly acquaintances anyway so she didn't think Ruby would be very happy having them around. Besides, they had this nasty habit of treating Regina like a ticking time bomb rather than a person. And she told them so because she nor Ruby was going to tolerate it in the future.

"Regina cursed us." David said, rising to his feet. "You honestly expect us to forget that?"

Emma stood up as well. "Regina has done nothing since but try and prove herself to you, something she has done a thousand times over. You treat her like she is a rabid dog, less than a human being. She could have destroyed us all any time she wanted, but she didn't. Do you know why?" She asked. "Do you?"

"She wants to be a hero." David shrugged. "A hero to the people."

"No, fuck the people. Fuck being a hero." Emma hissed. "She just wants to be a mother to Henry. She just wants a family, to be happy, just like you. This conversation is over and any that we have in the future regarding my girlfriend or my son will be met with the same end. Now, if you will kindly see yourself out so I can check on Henry and Regina." She started upstairs before turning around. "Oh yeah, Dad...I quit." Emma made her way upstairs and stood on the banister until she heard the front door open and close, before making her way to Henry's room. She knocked and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Henry?"

"Go away." He called.

"Henry, what's wrong? I don't understand." There was no reply. "Fine, but know that you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Again, no reply. Emma sighed and walked into the master bedroom where Regina was curled into a little ball on the bed. "Regina?" The brunette only curled into herself even tighter. Emma crawled across the bed to her side and found the proud woman sniffling, silently willing the tears to stop falling. "Regina, what's wrong?" Emma wiped away her tears and pulled Regina into her arms.

"It's nothing." Regina whispered.

"It's not. Hey, talk to me."

"Henry hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's just a kid who has to take in a lot right now. You're his mom. He can't hate you." Regina only buried herself deeper into the blonde. "Did he say something to you?" Regina didn't respond. Regina had faced a thousand enemies and beaten a thousand odds but Emma knew that it only took a few words from Henry to tear her right back down. He was her weakness, the only thing that could cut into Regina's hardened heart.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and wiped away her tears. She pulled the queen up and got off the bed, storming to Henry's room. "Henry, open this damn door or I'll break it down!" It took a few minutes but she heard the click of the lock and burst into the room.

"Mom, what are you-"

Emma raised a hand for silence. "I don't know what you said to your mother, but go take it back and apologize right now." She walked around him and gathered up his games and comic books.

"Mom, wait-"

Emma walked out the door. "You're grounded for 2 weeks, now go apologize and if I think one word of your apology is insincere I'll add on another week. Go." She commanded, heading downstairs to put Henry's stuff in the basement. When she returned to her bedroom she found her girlfriend looking almost...numb. Henry was talking to her but she wasn't responding. Eventually he gave up and stormed out. A second later there was a knock at the back door. Emma went to answer it and was greeted with a wet tongue on the side of her face. She smirked as she wiped it off, but Ruby kept going after wiping her paws. She went upstairs and straight into the bedroom and laid her giant head in Regina's lap.

"What's wrong, Gina? I felt something wrong. I can't stand seeing you upset." The werewolf looked up at Regina, making puppy dog eyes.

Emma sat on the bed next to the brunette. She knew there was something deeply wrong with Regina. The queen always buried her hurt feelings or anything that upset her. She either shut down or lashed out, but this was...something different. "Regina...talk to us, baby."

"I don't…" Regina took a deep breath. "I don't like being me." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? You're the Queen, the most amazing person ever."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed. "Sexy, smart, powerful, and sassy. Perfection."

"I'm the Evil Queen." Regina replied. "I'm a social pariah, I'm the life ruiner, the destroyer. And I can't change any of that. I'll never be able to change it. My own son hates me, this town hates me. Emma, you had to turn your back on your own family just to be with me. Ruby, you fought with Granny because of something she said about me. I hurt everyone I care about. I'm-"

"Flawed." Emma interrupted. "Just like us, but the thing is, Regina, we made the decision to do those things. We care about you more than what someone else thinks or what someone else has to say."

Ruby nodded. "You're everything, Regina. This town can burn, but what you need to do, is stop letting them get under your skin. Henry included. They are always going to use the Evil Queen thing against you. But if you accept your past and move on, it will never be able to hurt you again. Okay?"

Regina took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "I think I want to spend the night in the vault."

"Okay." Emma kissed her temple. "Are you sure?" Regina nodded and gave her a quick kiss, as well as kissed the top of Ruby's head. She teleported away and Emma sighed.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, shifting into human form. She climbed onto the bed next to the blonde. Emma explained to her everything that had happened over the last 2 hours. "I've never seen Regina like that."

"She'll bounce back." Emma said firmly. "She'll realize that she is the one and only Regina Mills and she is the one and only Queen."

"Handcrafted by the gods to grace the world with her beauty and sass." Ruby added with a smile. "She'll snap back."

"God help this town when she does." Emma agreed.

/

Emma and Ruby both ducked as things started flying around the office. Papers came shooting drawers, tasteful knick knacks hopped off the shelves and the fireplace mantle, all of it flying towards the boxes Regina had open and ready as she collected her things. When all of her belongings were packed, she snapped her fingers and the boxes were gone, leaving the office empty and bare. Regina stood in the center of the room, dressed in tight black jeans, tall black heels and a long sleeved black shirt. Snow, David and Leroy walked in and the queen spun neatly on her heels, a smile gracing her red painted lips.

"Glad you idiots could arrive. I've removed my things, I'll be back later for all of my furniture and you can have the place."

Snow frowned. "What? What are you-"

"I don't care about any of you idiots in this town, so why should I be the mayor?" Regina said. Emma's eyebrows rose. "I quit, and I will sit back and enjoy watching you two run this town into the dirt." She turned to Leroy and approached him, stalking right into his face and looking him in the eye. "If you ever come within 2 feet of me again, Dwarf, I will bury you alive, build a prison on your grave and enslave everyone you care about inside of it. Do you understand me?" She glared the man into submission and shot him in the foot with a fireball, making him drop to one knee. "That is your place, Leroy. Don't ever forget it." Regina flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled brightly up at Ruby and Emma. "Dinner at my place?"

"Um...sure." Ruby said, trying to fight off a grin.

"Hell yeah." Emma smirked. They were right of course, it didn't take long for Regina to snap back to her former self. All it took was a few words and a night in the vault. The blonde knew it wasn't over, but she was glad to have her girlfriend back. She barely waited for Regina to open the door before picking her up and carrying her inside. "The queen has returned!"

"Yes, she is." Regina laughed as Emma dropped her on the couch. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, look at me, I'm amazing."

"Yes, you are." Her suitors said in unison.

Ruby grinned. "So...I heard the two of you are unemployed right now."

"That is correct." Emma said, not really paying attention for she was far too busy imagining ripping those clothes off Regina to even thinking about working somewhere. She looked delicious. She was so focused on Regina that she missed Ruby's departure. "Wait, Ruby- Where is she going?"

"She has stuff to do." Regina shrugged, sitting up and pulling the blonde closer by her waist. "And you have _someone_ to do."

Emma smirked and dropped to her knees in front of Regina. "Yes, my queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later found Maleficent walking into the farmhouse after a relaxing flight in the rain. She smirked when she noticed Zelena had laid a trail of towels for her so she wouldn't track water into the house. The witch was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner and almost screamed when Mal wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Ugh, Mal, you're all wet."

The dragon chuckled as she went to dry off and change clothes. She returned in a simple black gown and watched Zelena finish preparing their meal. The witch seemed agitated. She kept scratching behind her ear and hesitating before performing a task. Mal cleaned up the towels and pushed the redhead into a seat at the kitchen table so she could finish fixing them plates. She placed one in front of Zelena and poured her some wine. "Something is troubling you. What is it?"

"Ruby." Came the reply. "And my idiot sister and her stupid girlfriend."

"What about them? I heard things were going well."

"Ruby is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt. She really cares about Regina and Emma." Zelena said. Mal arched an eyebrow, still not understanding the problem. "They claim to care for Ruby but they made no indication to tell each other the truth about their affairs until Ruby told them she was pregnant. What if they care more about the kids than Ruby herself? If they break her heart, Mal, I will torch their- "

"Zelena." Mal placed a hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Relax. Ruby is a big girl, with a big heart. If Regina and Emma break her heart we will break every bone in their bodies, and she will have to do what so many of us have had to do in the past."

"Which is?"

"Move on." Mal pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it. "Look, we are Ruby's pack now, and I know how much you care." She smiled sadly. "People always claim Regina loves with her whole soul, but so do you. To those deserving of it of course. Rest assured that even if Ruby's heart is broken, which we should hope it won't be, she will never have to go back to being the way she was before, lost and alone. We're here. We stand by our own."

Zelena slowly nodded and sipped her wine. "Thank you, Mal."

Maleficent smiled. "Now, empty that pretty mind of yours of these sad thoughts and tell me about your day. What did you do?"

"Envision ways of destroying my enemies and practicing my magic." The witch shrugged, digging into her food.

"Sounds like a good day." Mal grinned.

"Superb."

The blonde was mid bite of her steak when she heard footsteps crashing up the driveway. "Incoming."

Zelena was on her feet in an instant, raising a forcefield around the living room as the front door burst open and a giant black wolf came barrelling through the front door, followed by two smaller wolves, one a pale cream color and the other a reddish brown. The forcefield prevented the morons from getting water everywhere as she shook themselves and shifted back into human form.

"That was amazing!" Ariel exclaimed.

Zelena magically dried them off, huffing about how annoying they were, but she didn't hesitate to pull them all in for a hug.

"So, could we trouble you for some dinner, ma'am?" Ruby asked, fluttering her puppydog eyes.

Mal chuckled to herself as they were joined by the rest of the pack."Where's Lily, Ruby?" She inquired.

"Doing a final walk through of the club for me. Her dragon eyes might pick up something I missed."

"She volunteered to miss a free meal?" Zelena asked.

"Well, she eats Aurora every night, so she's not really missing anything." Ruby shrugged. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she said.

Maleficent spat wine across the table and coughed up some more. "Ruby Lucas," She hacked. Zelena handed her a napkin and she wiped her lips. "I love my daughter dearly but her sexual activities is something I could do without knowing."

"Right." Ruby blushed and hurriedly shoved some food in her mouth. The others at the table burst into snickering and the topic soon changed to one of their favorites: the babies. "I kinda hope that it'll be girls." The wolf admitted.

"They're going to be the most spoiled children in the world." Belle smirked. "Especially with a very rich dragon as their head godmother." Mal gave a self satisfied smile at her statement.

"I'm going to join the PTA." Ruby said with a dreamy smile. "I'm gonna be at every game, every bake sale, chaperone every school dance."

Zelena snorted. "Chaperone the prom."

"Yep." Ruby grinned. "I'm gonna be **that** parent. No, not really, but I will be involved, I know that."

"I wonder if that attitude will remain when they start dating." Ariel murmured.

"What are you talking about? My kids are abstinent." Her entire pack looked at her skeptically. "I'm joking, relax. They can date...when they're 18...or 25." The others merely laughed at her hypocrisy considering she had met and fell in love with Peter when she was 16.

"Have you started brainstorming any names?" Mal asked.

"Not yet, but I do have some girl names picked out. And a boy name."

"What are they?" Ariel asked.

"Well, for girls I've decided on Emily, Yennefer or Ariana-"

"Aww!" The mermaid exclaimed, hugging Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "And for a boy, of course I'll name him Peter. Maybe even Quinn."

"Excellent choices." Zelena raised her glass and the others followed suit. "To Ruby and to her pups."

Mal nodded. "To Ruby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina looked in the mirror, giving herself the once over again to make sure her outfit for the evening was absolutely perfect. She was wearing a provocative red dress that stopped just above her knees and had diamonds sewn into the soft fabric in the form of a belt and accentuated her neckline. Her skin was practically glowing and her hair was lightly curled and cascaded down her shoulders. Her makeup was perfect and she was ready for tonight. Emma peeked in, wearing a little red dress of her own and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Ready?" The blonde asked.

Regina nodded. "Just let me grab my heels." Tonight was the grand opening of Ruby's nightclub and even though it wouldn't open for another 3 hours or so, they wanted to make sure they arrived early to help Ruby in case she needed any assistance. Regina put on her heels and teleported them straight to the club. The club itself was still locked up tight, but the front door of the tavern was open, albeit with a closed sign on the door. She lead the way inside, expecting everyone to be getting ready, but instead found Dorothy and Lily pacing furiously on their phones.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ruby's in the hospital and Mom won't answer her fucking phone." Lily answered.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell us?" Emma demanded.

"Because we don't give a shit about you?" Lily asked.

Regina glared at her and teleported straight to the hospital. She grabbed the nearest nurse and demanded she take them to Ruby's room. The woman almost cowered, probably seeing flashes of the Evil Queen, and quickly scurrying off to find Ruby's room number. She quickly returned and took them to the room. Mal, Zelena and Belle were already there, while Ruby sat up in the bed looking rather pissed at having to be there at all.

"Will you let me leave this place? I have less than 3 hours to get ready for tonight." Ruby growled, trying to unhook the IVs.

"Ruby." Mal growled sternly.

"Ruby!" Regina and Emma quickly rushed forward to the bed. "Are you alright? What happened? Why didn't you call us?"

Ruby sighed. "There was some food poisoning-"

"Poison?" The queen exclaimed. "Who would dare-"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "And I'll find out later. Right now, the Den needs its alpha."

"Maybe you should postpone the grand opening." Belle suggested. "Until we sort out the food problem. You had us throw everything out. We don't have anything to serve."

"I sent Ariel to the store. She and Merlin bought up everything we need." Ruby swung her legs off the bed and hopped off. She turned to Regina and Emma. "You guys look amazing-"

"Miss Lucas, not now. Now tell me what happened."

Ruby sighed. "I tasted some of the food in the tavern and I got sick. Lily checked the pantry, everything was poisoned, we threw it all out. Mal took good care of me. I'm fine now."

Regina looked at the dragon. "Thank you."

Mal hardly looked interested. "She's my alpha. Of course I would help her."

"Including help me with tonight?" Ruby prompted.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yes!" Ruby leaped into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mal."

/

Despite its start and despite warnings from her lovers, Ruby managed to turn the opening around. When it opened, the Wolves Den was flooded by a tide of red clad patrons. No one could enter unless they were wearing Ruby's favorite color. The tavern was kicked into high gear, although Ruby only allowed Kronk and Tiana in as cooks. Mal conjured a dozen worker apparitions to assist them since the others that were hired weren't very trusted. Or they wouldn't be until they got to the bottom of the poison problem. Everything was going perfectly. Regina had seen the Den during the day when Ruby was still working on it, but it was glorious at night, full of people having the time of their lives. And Ruby, she obviously enjoyed herself. Ruby thrived in this social atmosphere, she was a wolf after all and they were social creatures. In general terms, the Wolves Den and the tavern was a complete success.

Ruby stumbled into the mansion with a sigh, stepping aside and letting the rest of her pack enter. Belle and Ariel were being carried by Mal and Zelena was following behind her, carrying their shoes. Regina and Emma stepped in, completely sober since Ruby couldn't drink anymore. "Thanks for coming tonight, guys." She said, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch.

"Of course we would come." Regina sat next to her while Emma kneeled in front of her, silently begging for a kiss. Ruby smirked and gave her one. One. "You were amazing tonight."

"Thanks." Ruby grinned. "Anyways, you guys can spend the night if you want."

Emma nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Helping Zelena and Mal move in. They want to be near for the babies and the farmhouse is on the other side of town."

"They're moving in?" Regina frowned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Have you seen this house? I would think you could've guessed that it was Mal who had all this put in. You know how dragons and luxury are. She has money and for once she wants to spend it. I don't mind." Ruby rolled onto her back, noting how Emma immediately slipped into the couch next to her. Tonight was a blast and she couldn't wait to do it again. Now that she was done with renovations she could focus on her little ones and her pack. Except her pack was missing two very important people. "Come on, I think we all deserve a good bath in my awesome bathroom and then a nice cuddle session." The she-wolf lead the way to the bedroom with her lovers close behind. "Guess what tonight is, Regina." Ruby smirked as the tub filled with water.

"Full moon." Regina answered, glancing out the window. She took a step back from Ruby. "We shouldn't-"

"Do what?" Ruby quickly backed her against the wall. "Don't you think it's time for us to finally be together? Hmm? We could show Emma what a full moon is really like." Regina licked her lips and Emma watched the display with lustful eyes. Regina's own eyes slowly turned purple and Ruby's turned gold. The blonde moved off to the side and watched them undress each other, biting her lip to stop herself from tackling them both. Meanwhile, now naked and in the water, Regina was about to finally have her wolf.

"Can we taste you tonight? Please?" She pleaded.

"Yes." Ruby whispered against her lips. "Tonight, everything is on the table." She moved away and actually started cleaning herself, making Regina and Emma glare at her. "Cleanliness first, babes."

Regina snapped her fingers and the water started to rise out of the pool, swirling around them, washing away any dirt or sweat. With another snap, they were dry and Regina was pulling Ruby out of the bathroom. She grabbed Emma's arm as she passed and pushed both women on the bed. "I can't deal with any teasing tonight, baby. Tonight, we become one. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ruby smirked. She giggled when her lovers pushed her onto her back. Emma swiftly pushed apart her legs and Regina licked her lips, liking what she saw. Ruby liked what she saw too, having these two beautiful woman dying to get a taste of her made her even more receptive. Except there was this growling. At the back of her head. She attempted to ignore it, focusing back on the lovely naked women around her but it got worse. Regina knew something was wrong when the werewolf jerked her head to the side.

"Ruby?"

Ruby grabbed at her head as the growling got louder, drowning out whatever her lovers were saying. Her wolf wouldn't shut up. It just kept getting louder and louder.

"Ruby?" Regina said in concern. Emma reached out to touch her arm and Ruby suddenly threw her across the room. Regina immediately backed away, but was prepared to help both of her lovers should the need arise. Ruby seemed completely out of it. That is, until she raised her head and her eyes were glowing gold. "Rub-"

"Stop saying my name." Ruby huffed, her voice sounding very different. It was if two people were speaking at the same time. Ruby and her wolf. The she-wolf rose to her feet and looked around, hardly giving a stirring Emma a passing glance. She looked Regina up and down with an expression that was not impressed. "This will not do." She said, turning to leave.

Regina helped Emma back to her feet and magically dressed them in robes and they both took off after Ruby. The werewolf snatched her robe at the door and swung it on. "Ruby! Wait!" Ruby growled and stormed downstairs into Mal's office. She slammed the door and locked it so they couldn't get in.

/

Maleficent looked up when the werewolf walked in. She was sitting to her desk while Zelena poured her a glass of dark liquor. The witch paused when Ruby slammed the door. "Ruby-"

"Please, don't say my name." She pricked her ears at the strange sound to the werewolf's voice. Zelena turned around, moving her side. "I do not want them. Not them. They are unworthy." Ruby turned to face them. "I cannot believe that she would mate with them. Why?"

"Take a seat, dear." Maleficent said. Ruby walked across the room and sat down. Zelena sat in the chair next to her. "Explain. What is this?"

"My name is Red. I'm Ruby Lucas' wolf."

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's upset right now, but she's fine. She was ignoring me." Red answered. "She didn't even know I could do this. It's irritating actually, that we are half our strength because we have not been properly taught. That old bat would rather have us living in a shack with chicken eggs or waiting on others our entire lives than taking our lupine throne." Red growled, fidgeting in her chair. "I need your help, Dragon. To find others of my kind so we will not be at a disadvantage. How can we teach our children if we do not know anything?"

The wolf had a point. It was just strange to be looking at Ruby and knowing that it wasn't her. It was a bit disconcerting, especially since she knew they had no way of knowing how to bring Ruby back. "I will do my best. I've met your kind before. I will see what I can do."

Red nodded. "You know, this place is beautiful. It is. You all have built a wonderful den and you all are wonderful yourselves. It is a good place for us and our pups."

"Thank you, but it was mostly Ruby's doing." Mal replied. "Still, it's good to be home. What will you do now? Will you allow Ruby to come back?"

The wolf instantly shook her head. "Absolutely not. She will just mate with those two outside and I will not allow it."

"Why do you dislike them?" Zelena asked.

"Because they do not deserve us." Red replied with a growl. "They do not deserve our children. They did not claim us, why should we claim them?"

"But you marked them." The witch reminded them.

"A mistake on my part. That was before they used us as booty calls and stress relievers." The wolf chuffed and turned her head. "No more. They should be honored to be our mates, they should want it more than anything. But they were more concerned with protecting their reputations than becoming a family." The she-wolf looked down, appearing hurt by the actions of those she probably loved as well. She and Ruby were different entities it seemed, but she had to love Regina and Emma too.

"Okay then." Mal exchanged a look with Zelena. "We'll start work on finding werewolves as soon as possible."

"Excellent. I'm going to go pay an old woman with a crossbow a visit in the meantime." Red stood up. "Please remove those two from my den in my absence."

"Yes, ma'am, Alpha." Mal saluted. Red smiled as she departed. The dragon rose to her feet as Regina and Emma burst into the room.

"What happened? What was wrong with her?" Regina demanded.

"That wasn't Ruby. It was her wolf, Red, who has essentially taken control of Ruby. It would appear she's still pissed at you two for not telling each other about your affairs and she wants to find more werewolves to teach her and Ruby so they can teach the children in the future." She picked up her forgotten glass of brandy and downed it. "She wants you two gone by the time she gets back."

"You're just going to do what she says?" Emma asked.

"I have to. How else are we going to get Ruby back? And her goal is noble. She's thinking about her children. She's just not thinking about you."

"We need to talk. Now. Privately." Regina commanded. She glared at her sister, who firmly stood her ground.

"Give us a second, love. Won't be long, I promise." She kissed Zelena's forehead and the witch rolled her eyes, taking her time to leave. Maleficent turned back to Regina, who stepped towards her.

"I get it. You don't like me, Mal. I completely get it. All the shit we put each other through in the past, I'm surprised we can even be in the same room without killing each other." Mal nodded in agreement. "I know the rest of the pack probably hates us. But my only concern now is my family. Ruby is a part of that. She's carrying our children. They come before any feud we might have."

"You're right, but this isn't about us." Mal returned. "This is about you and that wolf. Red doesn't want you. Ruby does. Red is in the driver's seat and she wants nothing to do with you, even if you are the other mothers."

"Can you find a way to bring Ruby back?"

Mal frowned. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do? Of course I'm going to try and bring Ruby back, but we don't know what Red is capable of in terms of controlling Ruby forever. Don't antagonize her...or me." She growled.

"She will listen to you." Regina reasoned. "Please, try-"

"Enough! Leave before she gets back." The dragon snapped. "I'll hear no more of it. I have a lot to do now, so please, if you will excuse me…" She gestured to the door. Regina sighed and Emma took her hand, leading her to the door. "Just so you know," She called. "She loves you too." Both women turned back around. "And I hate this. I don't want anyone unhappy, not after the life I've lived. So don't think I take pleasure in your misfortunes. I want you happy. I want Ruby happy, I want her pups twice as happy. Stop worrying about your relationship for a few seconds and focus on the mother of your children. It's time to stop acting so pitiful, you all are adults, you knew this could happen."

"We are. We're trying." Emma said.

"I know you are. Things will work out. They always do for heroes."

/

The diner was silent and dark as Granny cut off the lights. She collected her crossbow and keys and started to the door. She stopped when she smelled her granddaughter for the first time in weeks, but there was something else… She turned around and her crossbow was snatched from her hands.

"Take a seat, you old bitch." Ruby growled, ripping apart her treasured weapon.

"Red?"

"Yep, now sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
